Second Chances
by Drunaforever
Summary: Luna and the gang return to Hogwarts after the war to finish schooling. Sounds like they will finally have a normal year with Voldemort gone, right? Little do they know what lies in store for them.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Hey guys! Here it is, the first chapter of my novel (finally)! I hope you like it and enoy, sorry if there is any mistakes, but don't forget to review please! I love them and they motivate me to write more! Thanks! XD**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything Harry Potter, but JK Rowling does!**

The interior of the Hogwarts Express was lit up by the bright sun outside. It was a beautiful day and everyone was happy. Luna Lovegood hummed to herself as she roamed the inside of the train. She was hoping to find a compartment with her friends. It had been long since she saw them; the war seemed to happen forever ago. So much had changed since then. Ginny and she were part of the small group that passed the test to let them go to seventh year instead of repeating sixth year again. They had learned mostly evil things last year. And last month Neville owled Luna to tell her that he had decided to come back to repeat his seventh year.

As people passed her they smiled or said hi, only a few Slytherins call her Looney since the Battle of Hogwarts.

Near the end of the train, she heard talking and laughing from inside one of the compartments. She looked inside and saw all of her friends there.

She smiled as she slid open the door. "Harry! Ron! Hermione! I didn't know you guys were coming 7th year too!"

"Surprise!" Harry said smiling.

"May I sit here?" She asked politely, though she knew the answer already.

Ginny laughed. "Of course, Luna!" She moved her bag aside to let Luna sit next to her. Everyone else in the compartment, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, said hello to her as she put her trunk on the racks above them and sat down. They began talking again.

"How was your summer, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it was great. Daddy and I went on a trip to Switzerland and we found all kinds of plants that attract heliopaths and such."

Hermione smiled politely and the rest of them talked about what they did for their holiday break. Luna found out that Harry and Ginny were together, Ron and Hermione were a couple and Neville was dating Hannah Abbott in Hufflepuff. The group was also told that Hermione's parents had their memory restored, Harry had collected all of the possessions Sirius left him, George had married Angelina Johnson, and much more.

The rest of the ride carried on uneventfully. At one point, Luna got bored so she opened her trunk and started to read her Quibbler. The lunch trolley came and Luna bought some Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Whizbees and Chocolate Frogs. She ate them happily as she watched Ron and Neville play an exciting game of Exploding Snap.

Every now and then, someone came in to say hi and talk for a while.

The three girls were chattering away excitedly about summer and their future and gossip while the boys talked about quidditch and other things. As the sun started to set, Luna got bored and noticed how stiff her legs were from sitting down for several hours.

"I'm going for a walk." She said as she stood up slowly to stretch her legs.

Luna left the compartment. She roamed the hallway of the train, thinking to herself and humming softly.

She was unaware of the loud chatter coming from inside the compartments, it was just there and it was just a noise in the background. But she didn't really notice it until she passed a silent compartment. Luna thought that it was empty for a moment, until she looked inside and saw a figure huddled near the window.

Whoever it was was just staring outside at the scenery.

His light blonde hair looked familiar, so she curiously opened the door.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Luna asked, staring out the window.

The figure turned around and gave a half-hearted sneer. Luna recognized him as Draco Malfoy. Harry and everyone else thought he was evil, but Luna saw good in everyone. She didn't believe that Draco became a Death Eater out of choice. It must have been force.

"What do you want Lovegood?" He asked her. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was no longer sleeked back and combed but it was long and untidy, he had a scar from the war on his temple, and his slumped shoulders made him look shorter than usual. His skin was pale as always and he seemed to have lost several pounds.

"I was just curious to why this compartment is so quiet. Where are your friends?"

He turned away to look back through the window. "Some didn't come back, two are dead, and others aren't really my friends anymore."

Luna walked over and sat across from him.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Draco looking skeptically at Luna. She began to hum a familiar tune.

"You're so freakin cheerful all the time." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, I like to be happy. My mum always said to me, if you're happy then others can be happy, and everyone should always be happy. Sadness and anger just makes you more depressed and harsh."

"Er, right." He said.

"How was your summer?"

"Terrible."

"How are you?"

"Terrible."

"Did your parents get out of Azkaban?"

"No. The ministry didn't throw me in, but my Father and mother were a different story. Eventually they both got sentenced to a month in Azkaban each. They will be back in two weeks, so I had to come here alone."

"That's unfortunate."

"That's one word for it." He muttered under his breath.

"Do you still have the Dark Mark on you?"

He looked surprised. "Er, yes. Mine is fading though. My parents both just have a minor scar on their arms, theirs are gone but I was one of the most recent Death Eaters so it won't be gone for a while."

"Wonderful."

"Why are you doing this?" He suddenly blurted out.

"Doing what?"

"Talking to me, sitting with me, smiling at me. Why aren't you yelling, saying how I betrayed your side by becoming a Death Eater, telling me that I'm still evil and I don't belong at Hogwarts anymore?"

Luna paused. "Is that what people have been saying to you?"

He didn't answer.

She shrugged. "I see the good in everyone, I guess. Everybody is my friend to me. Others see a dark, evil traitor in you, I see a man who was scared and forced to become a Death Eater, someone who regrets everything they've done and wants a second chance. And that's what you deserve, Draco. Another chance, an opportunity to change yourself for the better."

He sneered. "No one wants to give me a second chance, Lovegood."

Luna smiled at him sympathetically and patted his hand. "I do."

Draco looked relieved and slightly happy to hear that.

She stood up and glanced at her watch. "Well my friends are going to be wondering where I am by now, so I should go."

"You're leaving?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'll see you again Draco. I'll talk to you in Hogwarts. Maybe we will have some classes together!"

Even in the dim outside, Luna could spot the hint of hopefulness in his eyes.

She closed the door behind her and she skipped away.

_Poor Draco. He doesn't deserve all this harsh judgment_. She thought to herself.

"Oh, look who it is. The Looney girl."

Luna was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice.

"Hello, Pansy! How was your summer?" Luna asked the girl.

"None of your business." The Slytherin sneered.

"I hope it was well. It's nice to see you here again! Are these your friends?"

Luna asked, indicating the two identical Slytherin girls next to Pansy.

Pansy smirked. "Chloe and Zoe. Twins in seventh year." The two glared at Luna threateningly while cracking their knuckles.

"It's nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends."

The three looked at Luna strangely. Then they all burst out laughing.

"Friends? With you, Looney?" Pansy shrieked.

"Yeah right! In your dreams!" Chloe-or Zoe?- laughed. Her voice was soothingly deep and silky.

"That's as likely as me marrying Longbottom!" The other twin shouted gleefully. Her voice was like her sister's.

Luna didn't let the comments affect her. She knew being friends with them would never happen anyways, but she just wanted to make some friendly small talk.

"Well I really must get going now." Luna said once the laughter died out.

The girls didn't object but they didn't move.

"Excuse me- sorry, trying to get throu- ouch! Sorry." Luna barely squeezed past them. She pulled her leg out but Pansy stuck her foot out and Luna fell on the floor with a loud and painful crash.

The three girls laughed again as Luna stood up wincing slightly.

A compartment door slid open. Ginny and Harry had come to see what had caused the noise.

"What happened, Luna?" Ginny asked when she saw her friend there.

"I tripped on Pansy's foot, but I'm okay." Luna smiled as always and skipped towards her friends and into their compartment, Ginny and Harry following behind her.

"Don't let those girls push you around, Luna. They are no-good Slytherins. You need to stand up for yourself, show 'em not to mess with you!"

Luna nodded but only so Ginny wouldn't start lecturing her about sticking up for herself.

The evening dragged on. They talked more and started a muggle game Hermione knew.

The night sky was dark when the train slowed to a stop at Hogsmeade station. It began to rain as they stood up to get out.

The platform was loud and crazy, students everywhere fighting their way through the crowd to get to the carriages.

"Luna, come on, let's get a carriage!" Ginny said over the commotion, grabbing her friend's hand so as not to lose her.

They found an empty one. Luna patted the thestrals and said hello before going inside it. Everyone that was in Luna's compartment on the train was there too.

There was an empty seat next to Luna, and they hadn't moved yet since the carriages had to be full.

Draco popped in the door. "Can I sit with- oh never mind." He said, realizing he wouldn't be wanted in here with the people that probably hated him most.

"Wait, Draco!" Luna called out.

He turned around. "Oh it's you again, Lovegood."

"You can sit here next to me. We don't mind, right guys?" Luna suddenly noticed that everyone else in the carriage was giving her death stares that said they did mind, but Luna ignored it.

"Come on, sit here."

Draco nervously sat next to Luna and pushed himself against the wall to keep him far from everyone else.

Then he looked at the floor and didn't say anything.

The door closed and they started to move towards the castle. The rain was splattering hard on their windows.

Luna hummed quietly through the silence, oblivious to the extremely awkward tension that had filled the air since Draco came on with them.

After a few minutes they stopped, and Draco bolted out the door before anyone else.

"What was that about, Luna? Are you mental? Letting Malfoy sit with us?" Ginny said immediately.

"I was just trying to be nice!" Luna said, surprised at her tone and the other glares she was getting.

"No one is nice to Malfoy. And what did he mean when he said 'oh it's you again?'" Ginny retorted hotly.

"We ran into each other on the train!"

Ginny huffed. "Fine, but don't let it happen again. And why did you let him sit with us? He's a Death Eater!"

"I think he deserves a second chance." She said.

Ginny sighed. "Maybe you're right. But we still have to get used to everything,it might take a while to think of Malfoy as something besides an evil little git."

Luna smiled. Ginny was the most open person to try new things she knew.

"Come on, let's go. I'm starving." Ron said, and everyone followed him out of the carriage into their school for yet another year at Hogwarts.

_I love Hogwarts_, Luna thought.

_Who knows what this year will bring._


	2. The Feast updated

**So I decided to change this from third person to first person. It's Luna's point of view. Thanks for reading! And thank you everybody for the positive feedback and favorites, it means so much! **

My friends and I hurried out of the carriage and inside the castle. The rain was getting worse, and we could hear thunder and see lightning in the distance.

We made it into the Entrance Hall before we could get too soaked, yet we were still dripping water onto the floor and shivering.

I looked around the hall. Most of the castle had been rebuilt because of the war, and this part had definitely changed.

There were lots of candles around and many torches in brackets throughout the place on the walls. They gave off a very warm feeling, so we stopped shivering soon. The floor was a dark and royal purple, smooth and flat and pretty. The walls were like stained glass windows, though minus the windows. It was many colorful tiled pieces in different shapes and sizes. There was sapphire blue, emerald green, a deep red and a lovely shade of yellowish gold. They must represent the houses. The ceiling was similar to the one in the Great Hall, reflecting the sky outside. Now it was dark and cloudy.

After staring around the magnificent hall for a few moments, we began to walk towards the Great Hall. Many other students were also gaping around at the beautiful room.

"Welcome, everyone." Professor McGonagall smiled at them as they passed her standing by the doors to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall only had been fixed up like it was previously, except the floor was marble and engraved with names. I recognized a few of them. The names were in honor of those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

I said good-bye to my friends and skipped towards the Ravenclaw table.

Looking around I saw an empty seat around Cho.

"Hello, Cho!" I said to her as I sat across from her.

Cho smiled at me. We had become good friends over the past two years. She wasn't as sad about Cedric's death anymore, at least she only cried about once every few months.

"Hey Luna. Did you have a good summer?" She asked.

I nodded. "It was great. What about you?"

"It was pretty good. I got to spend lots of time with my parents for once."

I smiled. "That's good."

We and the rest of the hall became quiet as Headmistress McGonagall stood up from the teachers table.

She smiled warmly at us. "I welcome all of you to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I hope all of you are warm and comfortable, and now we will begin the sorting."

This year Professor Sprout had taken up the task of sorting the students. After about ten minutes, all of the first years were sitting with their new houses and talking excitedly. Once again the chatter died away as McGonagall stood up again.

"Now, as I bet all of you are probably hungry, let the feast begin!"

As she clapped her hands together, food magically appeared on the tables. The volume of the hall rose greatly as students resume their talking as they began to fill their stomachs.

Cho and I were talking and laughing while we ate.

Suddenly, a girl probably 15 or 16 flopped down next to Cho and began piling food on her plate. I looked at Cho, then at the new girl with a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, Luna, meet my cousin." She said.

The girl looked up at me and smiled. She had really dark brown hair with streaks of blonde in them, and her hair cut was uneven and messy and reached to about an inch under her ear lobe. I thought it was actually very pretty. Her eyes were green and orange, an interesting but nice color. She was almost as tall as Cho, and she was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform with her robes.

She extended her hand out to me and I took it. Her nails were colorful. She shook my hand very excitedly.

"Hi! I just transferred here from Ireland! I went to a magic school there, but I decided to change and my family moved to London. I'm a fifth year and I was already sorted into Ravenclaw before I came here. Nice to meet you!"

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too! My name is Luna. And your name is?"

The girl dropped her hand from our hand shake and did a face-palm. "Duh I can't believe I forgot to say my name! It's Audrey Naomi Desiree Amber Sarai Ivy Alexia Madison Heidi Prunicalia. But you can call me Audrey. Or Ivy. Or Naomi."

I probably looked both surprised and confused. "That's a lot of names! I'll just call you Audrey."

Audrey laughed. "Yeah I get that a lot. My parents couldn't decide what to name me, so they just gave me 9 names."

"What's that on your nails?" I asked her.

She automatically looked at her finger tips. "Oh, I put nail polish on them. It's a muggle invention that can let you have different colors on your nails and it wears off after awhile. I'm quite fond of it."

"Cool!"

I smiled and we all continued to talk and eat.

I finished my dinner, leaving some room for dessert.

As I patiently waited for the puddings. I looked around the Great Hall. As I eyed the Slytherin table, I noticed Draco sitting alone and not eating anything. He was just staring at his plate.

I frowned. He needed to eat, especially after losing so much weight.

"I'll be right back, guys." I said to Cho an Audrey as I stood up. They looked at me with raised eyebrows but only nodded.

I made my way to the Slytherin table. Some people were looking at me with curious expressions.

Once I reached Draco I sat down across from him.

He looked up; taken aback that someone had sat by him.

"Err, hi Luna." He said quietly.

"Hello!" I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't say it rudely, he was just wondering what I was doing.

"Sitting by you. Why aren't you eating? You need to have some food!"

Draco sighed. "I'm not that hungry."

"Not hungry? You look starving! Come on, eat something!"

Draco hesitated, and then gave up. He obviously wasn't going to say no to a whole feast of food. He grabbed a dish of pot roast and put some on his plate. Then he added some carrots and potatoes, and some bread.

He slowly tried the pot roast, then he looked satisfied and finished his plate in five minutes.

"Thanks, Luna. I was actually a little hungry. I just needed motivation" He said softly.

I smiled. "No problem. That's what friends are for!"

He looked up at me. "F-f-friends?" He was shocked.

I nodded earnestly. "Of course. You are my friend, Draco."

He gave me half of a smile before emptying his goblet of pumpkin juice.

The food disappeared and the dessert came. There were cakes, puddings, pies, and some new additions.

I immediately grabbed a plate and added some pudding and a piece of chocolate pie.

Draco got a serving of chocolate cake and ate it happily.

The desserts were very delicious; soon I was full and satisfied.

"I'm going to go back to my table now, Draco, for the announcements. I'll see you tomorrow! Good night!"

He gave me a nod and watched me get up and go.

"What was that about?" Cho asked the second I sat down.

"He needed to eat; I wasn't going to let him starve."

Audrey smiled at me in awe. "Wow, you are really nice." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you!"

Cho smirked. "Oh this is just part of Luna's goodness that you've seen. Just you wait."

I smiled. I had good friends with me, and I was going to let Draco feel the happiness of friendship. No matter what.


	3. First Day Back

_Luna's PoV_

"...and last but not least, Miss Cho Chang, a former student of Hogwarts, will be teaching Charms class this year."

Cho stood up, beaming, and made her way to sit in her seat at the staff table.

"And that's all the announcements! Now, it's good to be refreshed for the first day of term, so goodnight!" McGongall said.

Everyone made their way to their dorms slowly and lazily, with full stomachs and contentment. I, however, skipped ahead of everyone, full of energy as usual, waving at Cho as I went.

I saw Draco heading to the Slytherin common room by himself. He was looking at the ground and seemed to be in deep thought.

I made my way over to him.

"Hello!" I said.

He mumbled a greeting.

"Well I just wanted to say goodnight, Draco!"

He gave me a glance and I took that as a good-bye.

I turned and skipped to Ravenclaw tower, feeling slightly tired from the long day.

The common room was mostly the same, but the girls' dormitories were definitely different.

At the top of the stairs were three doors. One said "1&2 YEARS". The next one said "3&4 YEARS" and the last read "5-7 YEARS".

I entered the last one and gazed around in awe. Everything was so beautiful and silky. I smiled and chose a bed with bronze and blue sheets and blankets by the window. My trunk was in the middle of the room so I dragged it over and started unpacking. As I was hanging my robes up in the large wardrobe we all shared, Audrey entered.

"Isn't this great? We get to share a dormitory!" Audrey giggled.

She too picked her bed and unloaded her trunks. We talked and laughed for a while and were later joined by Padma Patil, Calliope Pearson, Allison Torbin, Katie Klyter, Miranda Day and a few others.

Eventually talking and giggling and storytelling wore us all out, so we changed into our nightgowns and climbed into bed, saying goodnight and yawning.

I looked at the stars through the window. I made a wish on the moon that I would be a good friend to Draco before my eyelids drooped down and sleep overcame me.

_Draco's PoV_

That was one odd girl.

First she sat by me on the train. And she talked to me. She consoled me and yes, I admit, maybe even shone a ray of hope on my life.

Yes, she was crazy, but she was nice, and she would be the closest thing I would get to a friend this year. Maybe she could help repair my injured mind and heart, teach me to trust again, to forgive myself, forgive who I am and what I've done.

I turned over on my bed and sighed. If she could do that, she'd be a miracle worker.

I stared at the top of my four poster bed. Since when had I become so desperate? When had I become so lonely? When had I stooped so low as talking to Lovegood?

Especially what happened when-

No! I vowed never to think of that again. It was just too painful. My deepest, darkest secret.

Stop it, I told myself. She's just being nice. She does that. Or maybe she's just doing it out of pity.

I mentally slapped myself. Don't think that way, moron! Why can't you accept the face that someone wants to be your friend?

Because I've never had a real friend.

_Luna's PoV_

"Wake up!"

I was taken aback by the abrupt wake-up call. I opened my eyes to see that Audrey was hitting me in the face with her pillow.

I stood up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"8:00. We have an hour before classes start." Allison said. She was making sure she looked okay through the mirror inside the back wall of the wardrobe.

I stood up and walked over to her. I leaned inside the wardrobe and looked around and behind the large mirror.

"Er, Luna? What are you doing?" Miranda asked slowly from her bed where she was stretching.

"I read a muggle book about a magical land inside a wardrobe." I replied simply. Then I picked out my robes and started to change.

When I was done I turned around to see the other girls and Audrey trying hard not to laugh.

I burst into a fit of giggles and they joined in.

"Oh, the things muggles come up with!" I laughed.

I grabbed my bag full of my school books and parchment and quills. I quickly brushed my teeth.

"Ready?" I asked Audrey as I was finishing brushing my hair.

"Ready!" She said.

We marched out of the dorm. It was hard to believe that I hadn't had this much fun or this much feeling of friendship for a long time.

We marched all the way to the Great Hall. I smiled and said good morning as a tired looking Draco passed us on his way out. He gave me a nod. I guess he already ate breakfast because he was heading towards the dungeon.

The two of us got seats at the Ravenclaw table. Ginny, alone at the Gryffindor table, grabbed her bowl and sat across from us.

"I had a dream that my first class was disastrous and I dumped my potion on my head." Audrey said calmly.

"I had a dream that I won the first quidditch match of the year!" Ginny announced.

I grabbed a piece of toast and spread jelly and butter on it at the same time. "I had a dream that there was a magic school on Mars called Pigfarts and the headmaster was a talking lion named Rumbleroar."

The three of us exchanged looks, then we burst into laughter at the same time.

"I have weird dreams like that a lot." I said when we had all calmed down.

Audrey was still giggling as she took a bite of oatmeal.

She began talking to Ginny, both of them having a lot in common and becoming friends quickly. I beamed, we would be a great trio. Eventually McGonagall gave us two Ravenclaws our schedules.

"What classes do you have first?" I asked Ginny, who had already gotten her schedule.

"Charms and then Transfiguration." She replied.

Audrey scanned her schedule and then mine. "Yes! We all have those together!"

"Awesome!" I said. I finished eating and waited for them to be done.

"Ready Luna?" Audrey asked.

"Yep!" We walked towards Professor Chang's classroom.

The room had definitely been changed. Cho had rearranged the desks and moved some stuff around, giving the room a nice look.

"You three better be good or I'll give you detention!" She teased as we picked a table together.

Ginny gave her a mock salute. "Yes Professor!"

Audrey and I followed suit, lasting only a few seconds before bursting out into giggles.

**A/N I hope you liked this! Thank you for reading! I decided to change something, Audrey is now a sixth year so she has some classes with seventh years and Cho is completely over Cedric. Just a small adjustment, nothing big.**

**Please Review! :D**


	4. First Day Back (continued)

After this the story will start to pick up instead of day by day chapters. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot! Can you please leave another review? Thanks!

Morning classes were more difficult than I had expected. By lunchtime my bag was stuffed with notes we took and I had a ton of homework.

I walked into Potions, my last class, and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione at a table. I smiled and joined them.

"Hello! How is your day so far?" I asked the three.

They smiled at me and all said good.

"Excellent!" I told them. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not!" Hermione answered. The boys nodded.

I sat next to Hermione and started talking with them.

"...yeah, that's what McGonagall said to the prefects. A big party with a dance and everything. It's gonna be even better than the Yule Ball!" Ron was telling them.

"Well that isn't saying much." Harry snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well at least this time you two will have dates to the dance!" Hermione said.

"Who?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes again and didn't say anything. I laughed.

"So when is this party going to be?" I asked them.

"Christmas. And it's going to last most of the day, some kinda huge celebration probably for the fact that we are still alive and Hogwarts is still here to spend Christmas in." Ron said.

"Sounds delightful!" I said cheerfully.

Just then, Professor Slughorn walked in the room.

"Settle down, settle down! Time for our first lesson! Today I want to refresh our minds with a simple sixth-year potion, The Hiccoughing Solution. Now, you may work with a partner on this and the best potion will get the two makers a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate each! Turn to page 12 in your book and begin!"

"I challenge you!" Ron said to Hermione the second Slughorn finished talking.

"What's the challenge?" Hermione asked.

"I bet that Harry and I can make a better potion than you and Luna!" Ron said.

Hermione and I exchanged looks. "Bring it on!" She said.

We began to make the potion and Hermione muttered to me: "A Ravenclaw and a brainiac? Those dimwits don't stand a chance!"

Hermione and I won the chocolate, much to Ron and Harry's dismay and embarrassment. They had managed to make their potion explode twice and they set the table aflame at one point.

"You want some chocolate?" I offered.

"No thanks." They both grumbled.

"Cheer up guys!" I told them as we exited Potions class. "At least you didn't set your pants on fire like Neville did!"

We laughed as we recalled the incident and we entered the Great Hall for dinner.

I didn't see Audrey so I followed the trio and sat with them at the Gryffindor table. I put my untouched chocolate bar away and made myself a plate of chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy.

Ginny sat down next to me and we told her about Potions class.

She smirked. "Really guys?" She asked the boys. "You challenged the smartest Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw?" She shook her head and helped herself to some food.

I had finished my food quickly so I sat around talking with them until I saw Audrey come in the hall.

"I'm going to hang out with her, see you guys later?" I asked. They nodded and I stood up and skipped to where my friend was sitting.

Audrey looked excited when I got there. "I love this! Hogwarts is so fun!"

"So, what did you have for last class?"

"Defense against the dark arts!" Audrey replied.

"Ooh, who's the new teacher?" I eagerly questioned.

"Her name is Professor Harper, and she's really cool!"

I scanned the staff table and noticed an unfamiliar woman next to Cho. That had to be her. She looked cheerful as she talked to Professor Sprout on her other side.

"I have her first thing tomorrow." I said as I examined my schedule.

"You'll like her." Audrey told me.

I turned to her. "Do you have homework?"

She nodded. "Yeah... Not too bad though."

She finished her food after a few more minutes of talking and eating.

"Let's go to the library for homework, the common room was full when I dropped off my bag." Audrey suggested. I thought it was a good idea so we headed there.

"You want some chocolate?" I asked.

"Duh!" She said.

I got my candy bar and split it into pieces and we ate while we walked.

The library was quiet, we easily found an empty table to do our work on and we started right away.

"I don't know why everyone thinks it is so bad, I mean if you just sit down and concentrate and do it, it's actually a little fun. Harry and Ron have trouble with it all the time." I whispered. Audrey giggled and nodded.

And like I said, we were all finished with the load of homework within twenty minutes.

"What should we do now?" Audrey asked.

"We should go down by the lake to talk," I said.

"Yeah, let's go."

The lake was cool and it felt good to put our feet into the water.

"So, I was thinking about trying out for quidditch." Audrey said.

"Sweet! Did you play at your old school?" I asked.

Audrey nodded. "I was a keeper. Luna, you should try out for the team!"

"Me?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah! You'd be a great seeker! You could go with me to the try-outs! Come on, give it a shot! What do you say?"

"Well, it does sound fun. And I guess seeker is a good position for me... Sure,

I'll do it!"

Audrey clapped me on the back. "That's the spirit! You'll be great, I know it!"

I smiled. I can tell this year will be one wild ride.


	5. Quidditch Try-Outs

It was the second Saturday after we arrived at Hogwarts. Classes weren't so bad, for the Ravenclaws at least, and it turned out that I had four classes with Draco a week.

But now I was taking a break from all the schooling. I finished my homework for the weekend the day before so I had the whole day to myself.

Audrey, Cho and I sat talking in the Ravenclaw common room. Cho was taking a break from all her teaching stuff and came to hang out with us.

"So Luna, what'd you dream about last night?" Audrey asked. I laughed. Ever since the weird dream I had about Pigfarts she's made it a daily thing to ask what I dreamt about.

I scrunched up my eyebrows in deep thought. "I was-"

"Oh my goodness! Look at the time!" Cho interrupted. "You guys gotta get to try-outs!" We all stood up- Cho was coming to watch- and the three of us ran out of the common room and all the way to the quidditch pitch. We sat down on the ground to catch our breaths, then Cho wished us luck and went to sit in the stands.

Audrey and I looked at each other.

"You ready?" She asked.

"No!" I said.

"Come on! You'll be fine!" She grabbed my arm and we stepped out onto the field and walked towards the small group surrounding the quidditch captain.

"Alright, everyone here?" Terry Boot asked. A boy ran in and joined us, and he began talking.

"You are all here to try out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team. We will begin with warming up and then we will test those going for Keeper.

We did laps on our brooms and Terry took notes on our flying. We landed and he began to call out names for Keepers.

Audrey gave me a smile as her name was called and she mounted her broom.

Terry was watching her rather closely, but I guess it was because she was a great flyer.

I crossed my fingers and cheered when she had gotten a perfect score.

She was beaming when she landed.

"You did great!" I told her. The Chasers went next and then the Beaters. Any second now I would be called for Seeker-

"Luna Lovegood!" Terry called.

I breathed in and out. I could do this! Cho and Audrey had helped me train for days!

I walked up to the captain.

"I will let this go." He said, holding up the snitch. "Wait ten seconds, then I will time how fast it takes for you to catch it. Understand?"

I nodded and he let the snitch free. I didn't bother trying to follow it with eyes so I stared at the ground as I counted to ten.

I finished counting and I mounted my broom. I started to rise up and I leaned forward to go faster.

My Nimbus Three thousand sped around and I kept my eyes open for the snitch. I glanced at the ground, no luck. It wasn't around or above me. I looked at the stands and I saw it five feet above Draco's head.

Wait, what is he doing here? I asked myself. Oh well, no time to lose. I urged my broomstick forward and I got a grip on the tiny golden ball and I held it above my head for Terry to see. He nodded and motioned for me to come down.

I stepped off my broom and gave him the snitch.

"Not bad, Lovegood." He said. "8 seconds, impressive."

I grinned at Audrey and sat by her on the ground as the only other person trying out for a Seeker had their turn. He was just a fourth year.

I counted his time as he flew around the stadium. He caught the snitch and landed by the captain. He took 23 seconds.

Terry called us into a circle as he announced the new positions.

"... Next, Audrey- can I call you Audrey?- is our new Keeper..."

She squealed and Terry looked up to grin at her.

"Congrats!" I whispered.

"...And last but not least, Luna's the Seeker! Great job everyone I have confidence in this year's team! Practice will begin next Thursday. You are dismissed."

Some people walked away disappointed, but Audrey and I couldn't contain our happiness.

"We did it!" The two of us shrieked.

Terry approached us. "Listen, Er, Audrey... You did a great job. Excellent. You too Luna."

He walked away with a blush and I raised my eyebrows at Audrey. "I think he's got a crush!"

She blushed too. "No way!"

"Denial!" I sang and she playfully hit me with her quidditch gloves.

"Let's go find Cho!" She said.

Cho was waiting for us when we got off the field.

"Good job, you guys were brilliant!" She said as she hugged us.

Someone cleared their throat and we turned to see Draco there.

"Nice job, Lovegood. I reckon we'll be competing soon?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah that's right! I forgot you were the Slytherin seeker and captain! Anyways, what were you doing here?"

"I was bored so I came to watch try-outs." He said casually.

"Oh! Well I guess I'll see you later?"

He nodded and began to walk towards the castle.

"Bye Draco!" I called after him.

He gave a small wave over his shoulder and continued walking.

"Let's go celebrate!" Audrey said.

"Good idea! What do you say, Luna?"

I nodded. "Let's get some snacks from the kitchens!"

And we all skipped inside the castle and had our own mini party in our dormitory.

We left our dorms to go to dinner, despite the fact that we had a few snacks already.

I ladled some soup into my bowl once we had sat down. The three of us started talking as usual.

"Who else do you think made the team for different houses?" I asked.

Cho shrugged. "Probably Ron and Harry for Gryffindor, Blaise and Draco are on Slytherin's team for sure, and Ernie and Justin are for Hufflepuff too."

"How do you know that Blaise is on-"

But Ginny had come up and sat down next to me. Cho glanced up at the staff table, where McGonagall was giving her a look. "I guess I still have to sit up there on my 'day off.'" She got up and took her seat at the staff table.

"Hey!" The Gryffindor said, starting on dinner.

We greeted her and launched into conversation immediately.

"So did you hear about the Hogsmeade trip coming up?" Ginny asked.

I nodded. "The three of us should go!"

Audrey dropped her smile. "I can't."

"Why not?" Ginny and I asked in unison.

"I got in detention with Professor McGonagall."

"What'd you do?" I said.

"I, er, kinda turned her into a monkey."

I was biting my lips to stop myself from bursting out laughing, then I saw Ginny doing the same. We made eye contact and let it out, laughing so hard many people were shooting looks at us.

Audrey looked up from her plate, grinning broadly and laughing with us.

"Well, it's too bad you can't come!" I said after we had calmed down.

She shrugged. "I'm going to be hanging out with Cho, so it's okay."

"So wanna come with me Luna? I'm also going with Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Is it the Saturday tha-uh, a week from today?" I asked.

She nodded and I thought to myself.

"We'll see. I'll tell you when I figure out if I will be free then. Homework and quidditch is my first priority."

She rolled her eyes. "Typical Ravenclaw!"

**A/N: So what'd you think of this chapter? What would you like to see in the future? Let me know in a review! Thank you everyone who is reading and had reviewed so far, I love it! :D Look out for the next chapter: DADA class and more Draco! **


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Professor Harper was sitting at her desk shuffling some papers when I walked into her class the next Tuesday. Only half of the class was there so far.

I smiled at everyone as I made my way to where Draco was sitting at a table by himself.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked, indicating to the empty seat beside him. He jumped, as if he had just noticed me.

"Go ahead," He said quietly.

I smiled again and sat down, pulling out my wand for DADA.

I drummed my fingers on the table as I waited for everyone to arrive and class to start.

"So, how was your weekend?" I asked Draco.

He shrugged. "It was okay."

I nodded. "That's good."

"How, er, how was your, um, weekend?" He said awkwardly. I chuckled to myself. He was new at this.

"It was great, thanks for asking!" I replied right before Professor Harper stood up and cleared her throat.

"Now that we are all here, let us begin. Last lesson we talked about the importance of N. E. W. T.s, so today we will begin getting ready for those. There is a lot to learn and, though it may not seem so, so little time. Our lesson today will be about the Patronus charm. Does anyone here know how to produce a Patronus?" She said it as if she expected us to shake our heads and wait for her to explain how to do it. Indeed she was surprised when my hand, along with Hannah Abott's, shot up.

"You two? My, my, where did you learn so at your age?" The professor asked.

"Dumbledore's Army," I said simply, and Hannah gave me an air high-five.

"Ah yes, how I wish I could've done something like that when I was in school! I heard all about in the _Prophet_. Would you girls mind demonstrating?"

"Sure," Hannah said and I agreed. I raised my wand and so did she, and we both said "Expecto Patronum!"

A few students gasped in awe as a silver hare and a bear cub erupted from our wands and dashed across the room.

"Excellent, great job girls! Ten points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! Would you fine gals mind helping me teach today?"

I glanced at Hannah and she nodded. "Not at all Professor!"

She cleared the desks with a wave of her wand and everyone spread out.

"Now, first what you need to do is think of the happiest thought you have. Concentrate hard on that thought."

Some people had their face screwed up in concentration.

"Next," She continued. "You wave your wand and say 'Expecto Patronum!', still thinking hard on that happy thought. Whenever you are ready, you may try. Myself, Hannah and Luna will walk around to help."

I began wandering around, observing some and adjusting their grip or swishing of the wand on others.

After a minute or two, a silver raccoon was darting around the room as a Hufflepuff had gotten the spell down.

I smiled at people who were doing very good. I reached the very back of the room where Draco was trying half-heartedly.

"You've got to think of something really happy!" I encouraged him.

He sighed sadly. "Death Eaters can't produce patronuses."

I put my hands on my hips. "Professor Snape could, he wasn't really loyal to Voldemort. Were you truly on the dark side?"

He seemed to think for a minute before he closed his eyes, muttering to himself. His eyes opened again. "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted.

He gasped as a silver wolf burst out of his wand tip. His eyes followed it in awe. He looked at me and tried to speak several times.

I just smirked smugly and walked to go help someone else.

I was walking to Herbology, my last class for the day, when Draco jogged up to me.

I smiled at him.

"Listen, Luna," He said. "Er, thanks. For helping me in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Of course! I knew you had it in you," I replied.

He gave me a small smile and we continued walking to class together.

"Well well well. Isn't this cute? Draco and Loony! Ha!"

The two whipped around to see Pansy, Chloe and Zoe.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Draco growled.

"I don't want anything! I just was watching you two lovebirds."

"We are not lovebirds," I said, my face growing hot.

"That's not what it looks like! Come on, Drakie. You'd do so much better with me." She walked forward and petted his arm, tugging it lightly.

He shoved her off him. "I already told you. No."

She looked offended. "Oh, so now you're resorting to the crazy crowd?"

I looked down, embarrassed. Glancing back up I saw Draco glaring menacingly at her.

He stepped forward to her slowly. Pansy even looked a little frightened.

"She's my friend. And she is better than you ever were, so shove it." He gripped Pansy's tie and pushed her hard. Chloe and Zoe seemed to snap out of a trance and picked Pansy up, looking confused as they walked inside the castle.

I was beaming at Draco. "Thanks!"

He looked a little angry but softened at my smile. "Sure." He looked confused when I was still beaming at him.

"What?"

"You called me your friend." I said softly.

He looked shocked. I just started skipping to the greenhouses slowly so he could catch up.

**A/N: Ah shnap! That's two times in one day that Luna left Draco shocked! Please review this chapter, I love to hear from you guys! **


	7. Trip to Hogsmeade

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to post something soon! I have something good planned for a coming up chapter :) Enjoy and please review! :D**

"Bye guys," Audrey called as she waved at us. We were walking out of the school and she was on her way to Professor McGonagall's office to receive her detention.

Ginny and I gave her one last wave before walking down the front steps into the cool autumn air.

"So, what should we do?" I asked her. We hadn't really discussed what we would actually _do_ in Hogsmeade.

She shrugged. "We are meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione at The Three Broomsticks in ten minutes. Do you want to stop at Honeydukes for a moment and grab something?"

I nodded. Over the past year or so (Hogsmeade trips were banned when Professor Snape was headmaster), I had missed the delicious candy of Honeydukes.

So we walked onto the main road in Hogsmeade and made our way to the sweet shop.

When we got there I went straight to my favorite candy- the peanut butter filled chocolate cauldrons.

I grabbed a handful and some Droobles gum and Fizzing Whizbees too. Ginny was still looking so I paid for my stuff and wandered around some more.

I looked at the window display from the inside and took a free sample of the mini chocolate frogs.

People were passing by, shopping and talking in their own little groups. Except for one person.

Draco had his eyes on the ground, looking around as if he felt awkward. He was alone and he kept on glancing back as if considering going back to the castle.

I walked out of the shop and towards him.

"Oops, I am so sorry-oh, hi Harry!" I had ran into the Chosen One while making my way towards Draco.

"Hey Luna, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She's still in the shop. Excuse me, I'm going to talk to someone." I said and they looked surprised as they watched me approach Draco.

"Hey!" I said, playfully bumping into his side.

He looked up and grinned. "Hey Luna."

I beamed. He was warming up to me, I could tell.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

His grin faded. "Nothing."

"Mind if I hang out with you?" I asked.

He smiled again. "That'd be great."

Ron walked up to us. I forgot they were watching.

"Actually, Malfoy, Luna is coming with _us_." He said.

"No, she's coming with me." Draco replied. He was an inch taller than Ron and it made him look intimidating.

"Luna? What's going on?" Ginny asked. She must have just left Honeydukes.

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to spend this trip with Draco if you guys don't mind. Bye! I'll see you at the castle later!" I said. They looked like they _did_ mind but I walked away with Draco anyways before they could do anything.

Draco laughed. "Good one. So where do you want to go?"

I thought for a moment. "Let's just walk around until we find something."

He nodded and we went down the street.

"So, you ready for the quidditch game next week?" I asked.

He grinned. "You bet I am."

"Me too," I said. Terry had worked the team hard every other night for practice.

The bitter November weather attacked my exposed face and hands, and I suggested the Three Broomsticks. He agreed and we went inside the pub.

"You get us a table, I'll order butterbeers," Draco told me and I gave him a grateful smile before sitting in an empty booth.

The second I sat down, Ginny and Hermione emerged from the crowd and sat across from me.

"Hey Luna. What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, nothing really."

"Having fun?" Hermione asked.

I looked at them with a raised eyebrow. There was something strange in their smiles.

"Yeah, I guess."

Hermione opened her mouth but she was interrupted.

"Luna, here's your butterbeer." Draco said, handing me a bottle.

He glared pointedly at the two other girls. "Granger, Weaslette." He nodded.

They glared back and stood up. "We'll just leave now." Ginny said.

Draco sat down and began to drink, his smirk triumphant.

I sighed slightly. "Draco, they are my friends too. You should be nice to them."

His smirk disappeared into an apologetic grin. "Sorry. Old habits die hard. But

I'll try."

I smiled. He was willing to change. For me.

After the butterbeer, we left the Three Broomsticks.

"Luna," Draco began.

"Yes?" I tilted my head at him.

"I've been thinking about the argument with Pansy yesterday, and, I-I wanted to say that..."

"What?"

He glanced at me. "I am glad to be your friend."

I beamed. He not only called me his friend, but he accepted it too!

I did the first thing that came to mind. I hugged him.

At first he was tense, surprised. But then he relaxed, just slightly, into my hug.

"I'm glad to be your friend too, Draco." I said after letting go of him.

He had a warmth in his eyes that I've never seen as we walked to Dervish and Bangs together.


	8. The Quidditch Match

The next Saturday, I woke up with butterflies in my stomach. Or moon frogs. Or- I don't know what they were, but I was nervous.

I threw my blankets off and swung my legs over the side of my bed. Audrey was awake, sitting up in bed and clutching her hair, knees pulled up to her chest as she muttered to herself. I stood up and she noticed me, smiling weakly.

I walked to her bed and put an arm around her. "It's okay, you're gonna be great."

She gave me another weak smile, but this time I saw gratitude beneath it.

I went back to my bed and rummaged through my trunk until I found some dark blue skinny jeans and a bright pink t-shirt. I heard Audrey getting dressed behind me, which was a good sign.

I changed, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth before I was ready. I helped

Audrey find her other shoe and we left the tower.

People we passed on the way to the Great Hall wished us luck.

Audrey was being really quiet. Her face had a tiny of green.

"You're the best Keeper I've seen, you even blocked Terry's shoots! Don't worry, I believe in you."

She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was thinking about it.

We got to breakfast, more people wishing us good luck as we walked to the Ravenclaw table. Draco gave me a thumbs-up and I returned it with a smile.

Ginny had saved us seats and we sat down, the rest of the team on our other side.

"Oh no, I'm gonna fail, I just know it!" Audrey moaned.

Ginny smiled sympathetically. "If it helps, there's no way you could be worse than my brother.

"Hey!" Ron said as he joined us, followed by Harry. Ginny pretended not to hear him and continued eating.

Audrey stared at her plate glumly. "I'm mental."

"Yes, you are, now eat!" I persisted. She took a bite of bacon and chewed it slowly.

The truth was, I was just as nervous. What I was saying to Audrey I was saying to myself as well.

"Good luck, you two!" Cho hugged us from behind before rushing back to her seat.

Hermione sat down and looked at us two Ravenclaws.

"Oh cheer up guys, you'll do fine!" She reassured. This motivated me to eat, but all I could do was munch on bacon, like Audrey.

Ten minutes and more talking later, our captain stood up.

"Ravenclaw team, to the changing rooms!"

We waved good-bye to our friends and stood up, following the rest of our team out. We got cheers and claps as we left, though some boos from the Slytherin table.

The chasers, (Terry, Anthony, and Michael) went into the boys changing rooms while Audrey and I followed the Beaters into the girls one.

"Ready for the game?" One of them asked as we dressed into our robes.

"No." Audrey whispered.

The Beater laughed. "I guess we all are nervous today, right?"

I nodded, and then frowned. I didn't really know the two girls except for seeing them talk to each other at practice.

The one talking to us deciphered my frown. "I'm Maddie. This is my sister,

Brianna. We're in fourth year."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Luna Lovegood, and this is-well, you can call her Audrey. I didn't know you two were sisters!"

"We are twins, actually." Brianna said, turning around from her locker to look at us.

I was confused. Then I looked at them both, standing side-by-side, more closely, and gasped.

They looked different at first glance. One had glasses and darker brown hair. They were the same height, and Brianna had- what were they called? Oh yeah. Braces. Their eyes were different colors, but if they had they same hair color, teeth and eyes, they would look identical. They had the same nose and basic facial structure.

"Oh wow, I didn't know that!" I said.

"Most people don't-"

"But we act so very similiar-"

"And we talk like some twins-"

"Like we are doing right now-"

"We basically think the same thoughts-"

"And like the same things-"

"But I don't like ice cream sandwiches-"

"And I do, and I have perfect teeth-"

"While I need braces." Brianna finished.

I blinked. "Whoa, that's cool! So are _you_ guys nervous?"

They looked at each other and an evil grin spread across their faces before they looked back at me.

Brianna beat her beaters bat against her hand. "I'm not. I can't wait to beat up those Slytherins to a pulp. It's good that I know many places to hide a body."

I backed away and Maddie rolled her eyes. "I apologize. My twin is-"

"Insane? Yeah, as if you're not!"

"I'm not denying it, I'm just saying, it's kinda weird that you tell me where to hide bodies and how to get away with all kinds of crimes and leave no evidence!"

"Excuse me? So? You spend your time stalking Jalen!"

"I do not stalk him!"

"But you don't deny your crush on him!"

I gave Audrey an alarmed look. These girls were nuts.

Terry knocked on the door. "Come in the boys room, we are done changing!" He yelled.

The twins kept on bickering as we opened the door and walked in their locker room.

He grinned at Audrey's look. "Met, the twins, have you?"

"Unfortunately." She replied.

He laughed and called silence, though Maddie and Brianna still glared at each other.

"Today's our first match. We've been training hard, and I really believe that we can win this one. Just remember our game plan, and do your best. Now, let's show Slytherin what we've got!"

We all cheered. Maddie and Brianna seemed to forget their bickering and did a chest-bump. I winced until I remembered that the Beaters had a bunch of safety pads as a part of their robes. I laughed as they high-fived each other (on the forehead) and they picked up their bats, looking evil.

"Let's do this!" They cheered in unison.

We walked onto the field, hearing the roar of the crowd. I watched Brianna (the twins were good entertainment, mind you) waggle her eyebrows at Maddie, who was looking at the crowd of Slytherins.

"Looking for Jalen?" Brianna asked.

Maddie snapped her attention back to her twin and shoved her into the side of the stadium.

The air was foggy (that could be hard to deal with) and the skies were cloudy. We walked to meet the Slytherins in the center, and Madam Hooch ordered the captains to shake hands. I observed their team. Draco was roughly shaking Terry's hand, flashing me a grin when he let go. Zoe and Chloe were Beaters (what was it with twin Beaters?) and Blaise was a Chaser. The others I didn't know.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch called. I did so, excitement building up inside of me.

"Let the game.. begin!" The whistle blew and we flew into the air, more cheers coming from the crowd as the Snitch, Quaffle and Bludgers were released.

The commentary was done by none other than Neville.

"And it's Slytherin and Ravenclaw today! Goldstein has the Quaffle, he passes it to Corner, and it's interfered by Zabini! He advances towards the goal, and he- misses! Prunicalia blocks it and the Quaffle is bak to Corner!"

I cheered. Audrey had stopped the goal. She beamed at me and I gave her a thumbs-up.

I searched for the snitch. Occasionally I bumped into Draco and we smiled at each other. Maddie and Brianna were amazing at hitting stuff with bats, they got a Slytherin Chaser knocked out (he was back in the air now but mad) and their Keeper had a bloody nose too. Of course, they broke the rules many times over the course of the game (I expected it) so Slytherin got at least four penalty shots, all of which Audrey blocked.

By now, Ravenclaw had eighty points. Our Chasers were good. Slytherin had only ten.

I maneuvered around the pitch in the air, looking for the snitch, but I could never find it.

"All right, Luna?" Maddie asked me, hovering in air with her bat raised.

"Yes, but the wrackspurts seem to have got me. I don't see the snitch anywhere." I frowned. How could I ever find it through this gradually thickening fog?

A bludger came our way and Maddie knocked it to the other team as quick as it had came, her strike smooth and stealthy.

"Just keep looking, I'm sure it's here." She assured me before darting back into the midst of the game.

Ravenclaw scored. Ninety points. They scored again. One-hundred points.

I passed Terry and gave him a high-five.

"Too bad your first game has foggy weather." A voice said. I turned around and saw Draco.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I can't see any signs of it. I can't even see the ground!"

He nodded. I heard the sound of another goal.

"And it's one-hundred and ten-ten to Ravenclaw!" I heard Neville say.

Draco whistled. "You guys have a good team."

I beamed. "Thanks. You guys aren't bad either."

He laughed. "It's okay, I know we aren't great. Our Keeper got injured yesterday so we had to get a last-minute substitute.

I gasped. "But that's not fair!"

"Yeah, she was really good too, oh well."

I smiled. Ravenclaw scored again. One-hundred and twenty.

The next half-hour went well for our team. We scored three more times, giving us a total of one-hundred and fifty points.

That's how many points a snitch was worth, but as Neville pointed out, there was no sight of it in this weather.

After a few uneventful minutes, Brianna flew up to me. "Luna! I think I just saw the snitch! Right by Zabini, go!"

She flew off before I could say anything and it took my mind a second to register everything.

The snitch.

I leaned forward on my broom and I accelerated quickly, weaving between players and searching for Zabini.

I saw him, and the snitch was a few feet below him.

I heard the sound of a team scoring. Which one it was, I didn't know. I just kept flying to the winged golden ball.

I held out my hand, ready to catch it, fingers extended to grab it.

But suddenly the snitch darted upwards. Before I could move, before I could do anything in reaction, my broom stick hit with the stands.

My still outstretched hand collided with a thick wooden post upholding the seats of the Hufflepuffs with a sickening crack. The front row was shouting my name in alarm.

I was miraculously still on my broomstick, the front of it damaged but reparable.

That's when the pain hit me. It had been numb at first, but now it just hit me full blast. My hand.

I took a moment to prepare myself before I looked down at it. It wasn't just my hand and fingers, but my wrist was swollen and sticking out at an odd angle. And my shoulder didn't feel too good either.

Pain clouded my vision as I tried to calm myself and think. My whole right arm hurt so bad...

"Luna?" Someone called. "What's wrong?"

I groaned, trying to look at them properly.

Through the spots dancing in my eyes I saw a head of blonde hair.

"Draco," I said, voice full of pain. "The snitch."

It was right in front of his face.

"No, you do it." He said.

"Draco, if I tried I would have to use my good hand and loose balance. Catch it, end the game."

His eyes trailed down to my right arm and they widened. He finally saw that I was injured. He seemed to understand that we needed to end the game, and he reluctantly caught the snitch, holding it for everyone to see.

The fog had thinned out by now, and a mass of green and silver erupted in cheers when they saw his hand in the air.

"And Slytherin has caught the snitch!" Neville yelled.

I felt sick. The pain was unbearable.

"Luna, let's get you to the hospital wing," Draco said worriedly. But his team had come over and swept him away, hollering and patting him on the back.

I was sure I would black out. I needed help.

I heard Audrey call my name. I saw two figures racing towards me.

Brianna and Maddie helped me get on the ground safely and supported me as we rushed to the castle.

**A/N: This is a long chapter, I didn't want to split it in two and it makes up for the last short chapter! I hope you like it, reviews are welcome as always, and I apologize if I made any mistakes!**


	9. The Hospital Wing

**Hello my wonderful readers :D**

**Here is another chapter for you guys, enjoy and review to let me know what you think. Any requests for future chapters? Do you guys like the twins? I'd love to hear from you! Oh, and look out for my Christmas drabbles coming up soon! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter. *pouts***

**Okay, now here's the next chapter!**

I woke up with my right arm feeling stiff and painful. At first my mind was blank, and I panicked. Where was I? What happened?

Then the last few moments of the Quidditch match replayed in my mind.

My arm. Draco unwillingly catching the snitch, but doing it for my safety. Brianna and Maddie flying to my aid and rushing me to the hospital wing, me  
drifting in and out of consciousness as they did. Collapsing on the first empty bed and watching the twins run to Madam Pomfrey's office before I completely blacked out. Being fed medicine while I slept.

I wiggled my right hand's fingers as I felt the cast on my arm. The warmness of the sun was on my skin. It must be daytime. I tried to open my eyes, only to get a headache and a sight of blinding lights. I groaned in pain.

"Luna?"

I don't know how many people said my name- at least two. I tried to slowly open my eyes and found it to be less painful.

I took in my surroundings. There was the Hospital Wing's curtains and beds. I was tucked into one, wearing a nightgown. There was a few sweets on my nightstand with notes like "Get better Luna!" or "Hope you feel well soon!" on little tags.

The first two people I saw were the twins (I liked my nickname for them). I was actually feeling like I was warming up to them, even if I did only know them for an hour or so. Besides being great entertainment they seemed to be great people too. They were examining my candy, debating in whispers whether or not the candy is poisonous and if I liked or didn't like the licorice wands. They seemed to be unaware that I had made a sign of consciousness only moments before.

I looked around and saw Terry, Audrey, Cho and Draco watching me, sitting in chairs or standing by my bed.

"I don't like the licorice wands, you can have them," I told the twins, my voice dry and cracked. I realized how thirsty I was, and I tried to reach my left hand to the night stand on my right to grab the cup of water. My fingers were just inches from it. Before Brianna could grab the cup and hand it to me, Draco appeared and snatched it away before giving it to me (I caught Brianna making a face at him with his back to her, making Maddie laugh out loud).

I smiled my thanks to Draco and he made sure I was able to hold the cup right. Then he moved to stand next to Terry at the end of my bed.

"What time is it? What happened after the match? How long was I out?" I asked them.

"It's Sunday morning," Brianna and Maddie said together, causing them to glare at each other. I chuckled softly.

"You've been out the whole time, almost 24 hours," Draco said. I looked up at him and frowned slightly. He looked like he didn't get any sleep last night and there was worry etched in his voice and visible in his eyes. I could feel myself warming up inside. He was worried for me.

"Draco and I had a meeting with Madam Hooch. Before Draco caught the snitch, we scored another goal, getting us 160 points. Slytherin already had ten points, so when they got the snitch, they totaled to 160 points. A tie. The three of us talked about it and decided to have another match, a tie breaker. That will be in two weeks."

I nodded. "What about my arm?"

"Your elbow bone shattered, almost all of your fingers were broken, but they're fixed now, your shoulder was fractured and dislocated, and your wrist bone snapped bad, with a little bit of shattering there too." Cho said.

I winced. "That bad?"

"You hit a wooden post at an extreme speed. The wood was dragon-proof, so it was pretty tough. Oh and your forearm is broken too." Audrey said.

"It was wicked! We were flying towards Audrey-"

"Because she looked worried about something-"

"And we asked her what was wrong-"

"And she just pointed to you and said 'Luna!'"

"So we flew towards you-"

"And saw your hand, and your arm and stuff-"

"We were like 'whoa that's sick!'"

"But then we realized you were about to fall-"

"So we had to help you to the Hospital Wing." Maddie finished. Her sister nodded.

"Luna, it was horrible, I was so worried, I tried to fly to you, but I couldn't think and ended up going backwards over and over! I'm really sorry!" Audrey said.

"It's okay, no need to be sorry," I assured her.

I looked over at Draco, expecting him to say something, but he was looking silently at the ground.

I glanced at the others long enough to see them darting their eyes between Draco and I.

Cho stood up. "I really should get going, I'll visit later Luna, feel better!"

"Yeah, I have stuff to do, see you Luna," Terry said.

Audrey's eyes followed him out, and she looked back to me pleadingly. I winked and nodded. She mouthed 'thank you' before rushing out after him. I laughed internally, I knew she had a crush on Terry.

Audrey glared pointedly at the twins as she left, they were still eating the licorice wands. They got the message, got up, and waved to me as they were leaving.

I turned to Draco. I had expected that he would be more comfortable with everyone gone, but he was still looking at the ground in silence.

"Draco," I said softly. It worked- he immediately looked up and met my eyes, showing pain in his own.

I frowned. "Draco why are you so..." I didn't know what to say. Worried? Sad?  
Quiet?

He sighed. "I'm so sorry Luna."

"For what?" I asked, tilting my head ever so slightly.

"I could've helped you. I just left you and the twins had to come rescue you. You're my friend, and I let you down when you needed me."

I was so touched, he was a great friend. "Oh Draco, don't feel bad. I don't blame you for it, and it's not your fault that your team carried you away. I  
know you would've helped me if you could, and that matters. You caught the snitch to stop the game so I could get to safety. That means a lot."

He huffed. "I still don't think it was fair for me to. I should've let you."

I reached out my left hand and touched his arm. "It's okay. We have a rematch. You're the best friend anyone can ask for."

I saw it in his eyes as I moved my hand away- he lit up and swelled with pride.

I motioned him to come closer and he did, allowing me to give him a one-arm hug. He seemed surprised and tense before relaxing into it, just like he had done in Hogsmeade, and he wrapped his arms around me.

It felt so perfect, his strong arms around my petite frame. He was warm and smelled wonderful- like cologne and grass and a hint of sweat.

He pulled back and I instantly felt the absence of the hug. He was a great hugger. I wish he would hug me more often. I just wanted to snuggle into his hold and-

Whoa! What was that? Wake up and smell the Dirigible Plums Luna, you are not a romantic person!

_But still..._

"I'll go tell Madam Pomfrey you're awake," Draco said, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled and nodded, watching him go.

I continued my conversation with myself.

You're going crazy!

_Going?_

Okay, you were crazy and now you are more crazy!

_How come?_

I mean, that was Draco! He's just your friend!

_Is he?_

I sure hoped this was just a side effect of any medication I was given.


	10. The New Patients

"My guess is a Slytherin."

"Nah, that's too predictable and stereotypical."

"Well it definitely wasn't a Hufflepuff!"

"Maybe it was, we don't know."

"We're gonna find whoever did it and shove poisonous candy down_ their _throats."

"Yeah, show them who's boss!"

The noise of the conversation trickled into my sleep and woke me up. It took me a while and a few more lines of the conversation to realize who was there.

I sat up and sure enough, on my right side there were two other beds occupied.

Maddie, who was farthest from me and sitting on the side of her bed with her legs kicking the air, looked up when she heard me moving. Brianna turned too and they both smiled at me, a gesture I returned.

"Hey Luna," They said in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. They weren't visiting, they were actually patients in the same nightgown I had on.

"We got poisoned and have to stay for the night," Maddie said.

"We will be released tomorrow afternoon at lunch," Brianna added.

I glanced outside. The sun was out but the sky was a shade of blue that indicated it was about dusk.

I adjusted my arm sling. Madam Pomfrey had gotten me a smaller cast after fixing some of my arm, but she said that the potions she was using to heal me completely needed time to take effect. I wouldn't be released until tomorrow evening, depending on my status then.

I stretched my legs. I had slept from yesterday afternoon to this morning, then my boredom and the medicine together lulled me to sleep again until now.

"You guys got poisoned?" I asked, bewildered as soon as I had processed the words.

They nodded. "This morning when we were visiting you-"

"We were talking about which candies could have poisoning in them."

"It was just a joke at first-"

"But the licorice wands were actually poisoned for real." Maddie concluded.

I gasped, feeling guilty. "Oh my nargles! I'm so sorry, I let you eat those! And they were poisonous! I'm sorry!"

Maddie shrugged. "It's okay, we took them at our own risk."

"It just makes us feel like the victim of a crime, and we're gonna catch whoever did it." Brianna smiled wickedly.

I laughed. "So anything else I missed?"

Maddie seemed to be thinking and Brianna gasped.

"Ooh! I can't believe we forgot! Audrey and Terry got together!" Brianna said, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"What?" I said, surprised. "Like, they're dating?"

The twins nodded eagerly. I would ask them more, but I wanted to hear it from Audrey instead. I'd talk to her later.

"Speaking of dating," Brianna said. "Are you going to the Christmas party Luna?"

I perked up. "The Christmas party? I forgot about that. So have you guys heard anything more about it?"

"Sort of, depends on what you know. It's a ball-party thing, with food and dancing and games and everything!" Maddie replied.

"Yeah, are you going, Luna?" Brianna asked again.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

Maddie got a sly grin. "Is that what Draco talked to you about when we all left this morning?"

"What?"

"The dance. Did he ask you to it or something?"

"What?" I could feel a light blush on my cheeks. "No! We're just friends!"

The two wore identical smirks.

"So," Brianna started. "We got to talk to him this morning. He told us he couldn't sleep very good due to worry. He seems like a pretty decent guy. We talked and laughed and basically became friends with him."

I nodded just as Madam Pomfrey came in with floating trays of food following behind her. She set them on our laps (Maddie swung her legs back on her bed) and I hungrily began to eat my sandwich.

The other two were about to dig in when Madam Pomfrey stopped them.

"You two need to have a potion before eating. We need to make sure that poison is out of your systems completely."

They reluctantly drank the cups they were given, making faces. The nurse left them to their meals.

"That stuff is disgusting!" The twins said together, before starting to eat

I didn't say anything, my mouth was too full.

As I chewed, I thought about what Maddie had said about Draco asking me to the party. I tried to convince them that we were just friends.

Who was I kidding? I couldn't fool two Ravenclaws by saying that I didn't like him.

Three Ravenclaws, actually, counting myself.

The next morning, Audrey came rushing into the Hospital Wing while I ate breakfast.

"Luna!" She squealed. "You're looking better!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks! How've you been?"

"Great! Guess what? I'm dating Terry now!"

"I heard! Now tell me everything!"

While the twins slept in, she told me all about it. How she had followed him out when he left yesterday and they talked and he admitted his crush for her and asked her out. She said that she liked him too and said yes.

"I'm so happy for you! That's great!" I told her, meaning every word.

She was beaming. I was beginning to worry it was hurting her face.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sit by him at lunch, this is so great! Classes start soon and I have to get to Potions, I'll see you later!" She ran out of the Wing with Madam Pomfrey frowning at her retreating figure.

I chewed my bacon and watched the sky through the window until the twins woke up by the sound of the bell.

"Hey!" I greeted them.

"Good morning," They yawned.

"Did someone come by?" Brianna asked.

I nodded. "Audrey did."

They noticed their breakfast trays and drunk their potion before eating.

I sighed as I fell back into the mattress. I missed Draco.


	11. The Rematch

**Ho ho ho, merry Christmas! Well it's Christmas Eve and I got you all a wonderful gift: the next chapter to this fanfiction! Thank you so much for all the support on this so far, now you may sit back, relax, and read!**

"Are you sure you're fine?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm positive."

"Your arm is feeling okay? You're ready? It isn't hurting or anything?"

"Yes, don't worry, it feels great!"

Terry sighed. "Sorry. It's just, you're our Seeker and that's kinda important, we don't have a backup Seeker or anything."

"I know, I know, everything's good. I can do this," I said, stretching my right arm. I was released from the Hospital Wing early last week with a sling to support me for a few days, and I was basically completely healed. I understood why he was worried, so I tried to cheer him up with my reassurances. It seemed to work, because he nodded and put on a smile as Audrey came inside from checking on the weather conditions.

"It's still snowing," She stated, though we could already tell by the white flurries in her hair. "But there's no wind, so that's good. For the game and for our warmth."

I smiled giddily. "I love snow."

She nodded and smiled too. "Same here! Christmas is so much better when it's a white Christmas."

Wow. Christmas was in a week and a few days.

I thought about the game as I stretched my arm more and straightened my Quidditch robes.

I would be playing Draco, and one of us would have to win. Only one.

I still wasn't sure about my feelings with him. I mean, he was my friend, but I felt that he meant a little more than that to me. But not like in love. Just a little crush. Or maybe... Maybe I was slowly falling for him. I wasn't sure. He had spent his spare time with me the last day I was kept in the infirmary, and we laughed and talked the whole time. That was a great bonding moment with him.

Terry's shout of a team huddle brought me back to the locker room and I swung my broom on my shoulder before getting closer.

"Alright guys, it's show time. The tie breaker. Just do your best, I know we can do it. It may be a little tougher this time, the Slytherin Keeper is back and she's good. Try to throw her off or distract her. Good luck everyone."

We breaked and got into our line as Terry began to walk into the field.

The crowd was screaming in cheers. Maddie's glance at the Slytherin stands got a raised eyebrow from Brianna. Maddie punched her.

I laughed and watched the falling snow. The snow was so peaceful and beautiful, the cheering and excitement of the game would bring it some energy.

I waved at Draco as we walked towards his team. He gave me a single head nod and Madam Hooch told the captains to shake hands. They did so and she blew the whistle, telling us to mount our brooms.

"Begin!"

~**Draco's PoV**~

I did a few laps to warm up, passing Luna a few times (she was doing the same but going in the opposite direction) and we high-fived when we flew by each other.

I glanced around for the snitch, watching part of the game every few moments. I grinned at my Keeper, Astoria Greengrass, when she saw me. Astoria was the best Keeper I've seen in a long time, and the Ravenclaw team seemed to be struggling with her skill. They hadn't been able to score yet, I doubted they ever would, and we were in the lead already with ten points.

The weather was clear and perfect, so the snitch would be easy to find. I decided to get some more action and I flew in the midst of the game, darting quickly between players as I scanned the field for a golden winged ball. This was more fun than just flying on the edge of the game and hovering in air while looking, moving a bit every few minutes.

Luna seemed interested and she got in the game too. I saw her smiling wide at the speed.

We had an unspoken agreement to have a race, and I was almost ahead of her when I saw a glint of gold above me.

"And Malfoy's spotted the snitch!" Longbottom called from the commentary box.

I leaned forward and followed the snitch, skillfully weaving between posts and people to follow it. Luna seemed to be coming at it too, she was next to me but a few feet behind. I heard the sound of a goal. Our Chasers scored again.

I zoomed forward, almost close enough to catch it. Luna and I were now neck-and-neck. I glanced over at her, grinning.

Big mistake.

I'm not really sure what happened then. It was one of those moments you can hardly describe. But as I glanced at Luna then, I noticed something. I noticed how pretty she truly was. I noticed how great she looked with a glint in her eye and that Luna-ish smile, the wind blowing through her hair. I noticed how much she had changed. Because of the war, she became strong, and slightly more mature. She was still Luna, but she was more beautiful than the old one, she was more goofy and funny rather than awkward and insane, and now she had more friends.

One of those new friends being me.

Would I always be just a friend to her?

I didn't realize I was slowing down- all I could notice was Luna. I was now staring. Something had clicked then. But all of a sudden she thrust her hand out and caught the snitch, holding it high and beaming at the cheers of the crowd.

"And Ravenclaw wins!" Neville announced. "150-20!"

She was carried off by her team mates, and I felt sick. What was wrong with me? One glance at the girl and all of a sudden I feel like she's more than my friend.

But she could never feel that way about me.

**A/N: Ooh, I'm bringing in some romance! Please review, because it's Christmas and its **  
**the season of giving! And Merry Christmas all you awesome people. XD**


	12. Post Rematch

**~Draco's PoV~**

I dazedly landed on the field and led my team to our locker rooms, feeling sick. What was wrong with me? Suddenly I developed stronger feelings for Luna- my friend.

The team didn't seem angry that we lost, they just looked slightly let down. I would've felt bad if I didn't have something on my mind. I distractedly attempted to change out of my robes and think at the same time.

After a while, Blaise patted my back and said I did well, then he left the locker room and I realized I was alone. I hadn't even accomplished anything but get my Quidditch robes on backwards. I huffed and pushed myself to quickly pull them over my head.

A few minutes later, I came out in my school robes, feeling as if I was in a dream as I trudged through the path to the school. The snow was falling harder, and others who were also taking their time after the game were rushing inside now.

I didn't mind the cold wet flurries that caught in my hair. I didn't know the snow was seeping through my socks. I didn't notice anything outside my thoughts. I was beginning to have feelings about Luna, feelings you shouldn't have when you were just friends. It was like I had a crush, but stronger than that.

I had always known that Luna was pretty. It's not like I cared about what she looked like or anything, but I just knew she was pretty. And now I could tell that she had definitely matured recently, which made her seem stronger and- beautiful.

And it wasn't just her looks. No, it was the fact that she was so naive and funny and that she had an open, generous heart. Open and generous enough to befriend someone like me.

But surely she didn't like me. I am an idiot for hoping that someone like Luna, someone as innocent and pure as her, would like me more than a friend.

Though it did sting, I pushed aside my thoughts and skipped lunch to go to my dorms.

**~Luna's PoV~**

I was still smiling as big as I had when I caught the snitch and my proud, cheering team carried me off the field on their shoulders. I was just so happy, I couldn't drop my joyful expression.

I sat with my team and friends at the Ravenclaw table, we were talking, recounting exciting moments from the game, and celebrating. And eating, of course.

As Audrey told us how she almost fell off her broom but still managed to stop a Quaffle from going in the hoops by head-butting it away, I got a glimpse of the Slytherin table. I saw their team quietly eating and felt a pang of guilt inside of me.

"I'll be back guys," I told everyone before jumping up and skipping to the opposing Quidditch team.

"Hello!" I greeted once I was there.

I got a mixture of evil glances and curious looks.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that you were really good! Astoria, that was the best Keeping I've ever seen!"

The dark haired teenager looked down at her plate with a little smile. Some other people from different houses were watching us.

"And Blaise, your flying skills are incredible!"

The tall man smirked proudly.

"But anyways, you guys were great and just because you didn't win doesn't mean you should give up or be sad! That's what attracts the nargles the most. You had fun, didn't you? And that's what matters."

By now most of the Great Hall had noticed the discussion. I ignored them and watched as the Slytherin's started to liven up and talk. I beamed more.

"Wait, where's Draco?" My forehead creased in question as I realized the blonde captain was missing.

Blaise shrugged. "He was still changing when I left the locker rooms. Maybe he wasn't hungry."

I nodded, my smile dropping into a small grin. I was looking forward to talking with him. "Alright. Thanks, see you guys later."

I went back to my seat, feeling as if I had made some new friends, and wondered where Draco could be.

Brianna and Maddie had moved over nearer to my spot and I noticed for the first time that they both had black eyes and a few other scratches on their face.

I gasped. "What happened to your faces?"

"Maddie accidentally whacked me with her Beater bat," Brianna explained. "So I 'accidentally' hit her back. It was sweet revenge."

Audrey rolled her eyes but laughed with me all the same.

"Almost done Luna?" The twins asked together after a few more minutes of talking and eating.

I nodded as I emptied my goblet of pumpkin juice. "Coming Audrey?"

She shook her head. "Terry and I are going for a walk later."

I nodded and turned to Brianna and Maddie. "Let's go!"

We stood up and left the Great Hall, skipping and giggling. It was fun to hang out with them, even though they were fourth years.

"So what's the plan?"

Brianna opened her mouth but shut it as Pansy walked by, shoving against my shoulder as hard as possible as she did.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luna. By the way, you did a good job!"

"Thanks!" I grinned. Pansy just laughed and continued her journey down the corridor.

"Why is she laughing?" I turned to the twins.

"Luna, she was being sarcastic," Maddie informed me.

"Oh!" I said, eyes widening in understanding.

Brianna laughed and I followed them down the halls, my thoughts going back to Draco.

There was a moment in the game when we were both at the same speed, reaching for the snitch. After I caught it I turned and noticed that Draco had fallen back and was looking at me funny. It was odd, but I was distracted once my team came over to me.

Was he mad that I won? That made me feel guilty. But no, I could somehow tell that wasn't it. I would have to talk to him later.

** A/N: How'd you like it? How was your holidays? Any suggestions or requests? Tell me in a review! :D**


	13. Friends Again

**So sorry for the late update! Hope you like this chapter, remember to review! :D**

_~Draco's PoV~_

I hadn't talked to Luna for almost a week.

I felt guilty avoiding her, but I needed some time to think. It's like she is now between a friend and a girlfriend in my mind.

A crush?

Maybe, that was one possibility. But I don't want to ruin our friendship over something like that.

So I stayed clear and kept my feelings at bay.

Every now and then-in the halls, between classes, at my table in the Great Hall- Luna would catch my eye and give me a questioning look. If she tried talking to me, I would quickly leave the conversation.

It killed me inside. I was hiding my feelings because Luna couldn't possibly return them. And that hurt.

Despite my precautions, she did manage to corner me the next day. It was the Friday after the rematch, the last day of term. It didn't feel like it, though, seeing as most of the students were staying for the Christmas party. The snow was falling heavily as I rushed inside to the warmth of the castle.

Nearly everyone was eating dinner at the moment, but I had to stay after class to explain to Professor Sprouts why I was late to Herbology. It had been long enough that the usual rush to the Great Hall was gone and the corridors empty.

I decided to go to my dormitory to put away my wet cloak and wash up quickly for dinner.

"Draco," Spoke a soft voice as I was about to give the password to the common room.

I jumped, for I had not noticed that I was not alone. I turned to see Luna stepping out of the shadows of the wall behind me, a frown on her face.

"Luna," I replied awkwardly.

She frowned deeper. "Have you been avoiding me, Draco?"

I was trapped. No way out now.

I sighed. " No Luna, I, erm, I've been working so hard on my-my Potions project that was due today that I didn't want any distractions. I'm sorry."

She hesitated. I knew that I was at a higher Potions class that only a few got into, she wouldn't know it was a lie unless she asked the four other students. But they were Slytherins and Ravenclaws that I doubted she would talk to.

Then Luna seemed to accept this reason. She smiled. "Okay. But now we can hang out again, right?"

I hadn't thought of that. But admittedly, I did miss her.

Pushing the small guilt I felt at lying to her, I smiled. "Right. Let me put my cloak away and we can go to dinner."

_~Luna's PoV~_

Draco surprised me when we got to the Great Hall. I started towards the Slytherin table but he shook his head and went to the Ravenclaw table.

"You want to sit here?" I asked, shocked.

"Sure, you've sat at my table plenty of times."

I smiled and we found seats by Audrey and Terry.

"Hey!" Audrey greeted.

"Hi, whatcha talking about?" I asked.

"We are deciding what colors to wear to the Christmas party on Tuesday night."

Oh boy. Here we are again on the topic of the Christmas party.

"What are the finalists?" I asked. I heard from Ginny that at muggle dances sometimes the couples wear the same colors to match each other. I wasn't really one for matching, but I still thought the idea was cute.

"Dark blue, gold, and purple."

I thought for a moment. "My vote is on purple."

I wished Draco would ask me to go with him. But it was silly and naive. He didn't like me that way.

I glanced sideways at him. He had paled slightly and was looking at his plate.

I sighed. Then I thought, did he even have a date?

"Who are you going with to the party?" I asked him.

He seemed to be startled by my question, as if he was just in deep thought. "Um, well, no one yet."

Oh. No one yet. Maybe he was going to ask someone later.

And I would be all alone at the party.

I really liked him, really /really/ liked him. As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. This past week I realized how much I liked him.

Who knew this day would come? Loony Lovegood, heads over heels for a boy?

I hoped he liked me too, but it was a silly idea, even for me.

I pushed my disappointed thoughts away and though positive. Maybe I could tag along with Ginny and Harry! Or I could just go to have a good time, whether I had a date or not.

I smiled and went back to my food.

Brianna joined us moments later. She was alone, which was weird when she usually had Maddie with her.

"Hello," She said.

"Hello!" I cheered back.

She sat across from me and grabbed a dish of sandwiches.

"Where's Maddie?" Audrey questioned, putting her discussion with Terry on hold.

Brianna nodded her head towards the Slytherin table.

I turned to see her sister laughing. She was sitting by who Brianna once told me was Jalen.

"Why is she over there?" I frowned.

"Jalen asked her to the party," Brianna responded.

"Oh. Do you have a date to the party?"

Brianna shook her head. I wasn't surprised, she wasn't the kind of girl to be into boys that much.

"But I'm still going anyways, what about you?"

"Same, no date but I'll go just for fun."

"I guess we can be loners together, hang out and stuff so we won't be awkwardly by ourselves," Brianna suggested.

"I guess so."


	14. The Christmas Party

**A/N: Late update, I know, I am so sorry! Anyways, I rewrote this chapter six times, starting it a various times of the day and week and it took a while for me to settle on this. I am not completely happy with it, the beginning isn't the best, but I hope you like it anyways! Also I know next to nothing about dresses so I did my best describing Luna's, I'll leave a link to the picture that I had in mind when I wrote about it in my profile! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sad face.**

* * *

**~Luna's PoV~**

I felt so different, so weird, as I stepped into the entrance hall with the other Ravenclaws. I was wearing makeup and a dress with my hair all fancy. That was not like me.

The fifth through seventh years (plus Brianna and Maddie) in our dorm had all gotten ready together. We took up a whole four hours to get ready for the Christmas party. We did our hair, nails, makeup and got into our dresses, talking and laughing while we did.

I saw many people glance at me, widen their eyes, and turn back to whisper to their friends. I beamed, tonight I felt something, I felt special.

It would've been more special to share it with Draco, but I had no chance.

As I thought of Draco I looked around the noisy, crowded entrance hall for him, but did not see him.

I wasn't even sure if he was coming. Last I checked (Friday) he didn't have a date, and it'd be hard to get one last-minute.

Frowning, I turned my attention as a clock chimed eight o'clock. The doors to the Great Hall opened up and a mass of students flooded inside.

My breath hitched as I caught sight of the beautiful room, but I kept walking as I admired it.

I hadn't gone to the Yule Ball as I was a third year then and nobody asked me to go with them, but I was pretty sure that it had looked a lot like this.

Mistletoe and ivy hung all around the hall. The floor and the walls were tinted with a silver frost that looked like snow, and the ceiling showed the likely chance of it to start snowing outside soon. Fairylights danced in the several Christmas trees in the hall, and lanterns floated above our heads instead of candles.

Harry had told me that at the Yule Ball they had a feast before they danced, but it was different with this event. Against one wall of the Great Hall was a very long table, piled with punch bowls and puddings and plates of turkey and such.

Brianna and I walked around as we waited for everyone to arrive. There wasn't much dancing yet, mainly just clumps of people with their dates or their friends. I smiled at Audrey and Terry as they approached.

"Hey!" Audrey cheered. Her dress was purple and long, it matched Terry's suit.

There was no dress code really, so mostly everyone decided to wear muggle dresses and suits.

"Hello," I answered absentmindedly. I was watching the mistletoe for any signs of Nargles. You could never be too careful.

"Bit awkward, don't you think? Everyone just standing around?" Brianna wondered aloud.

Audrey nodded. "If this continues for another ten minutes I bet the teachers will start to spell us into dancing."

We watched as people started dancing to the Weird Sisters playing on a stage where the teachers' table usually was. Luckily, no one was forced to dance by a professor.

Audrey and Terry joined the dancing couples Brianna and I continued to stand around near a wall. We talked and watched the dance until she got hungry and left to grab the two of us plates.

While she was gone my eyes drifted from the mistletoe to once again search for Draco.

I sighed in defeat when I didn't find him. Where on earth was he? I was really hoping he would come.

I shook my head. No. It didn't matter.

I wondered if there were wrackspurts in the ivy.

**~Draco's PoV~**

After a half hour I could stall no longer. If I took another minute to "get ready" I wouldn't be surprised if she knocked down the door.

I undid the lock and swung the door open, the banging of her fists stopping immediately.

"Finally," She grumbled, yet in a sugary sweet tone. "We've got to go, we're late! Hurry, we've missed so much!"

"Yes Pansy," I mumbled.

'Why did I ask her to be my date?' I questioned myself mentally for the millionth time that day.

Well, I didn't _really_ ask her.

I was sitting by the fire on Saturday when she flung herself on me, apologizing for how cruel she had been for the past few months and how she was going to change now. I had just sighed and asked what she wanted. She sat up, only slightly disgruntled by my reaction, and pouted on how her date to the party had been confined to the hospital wing for a few days and wouldn't make it to the party. I decided that it would be better to go with someone than alone, and seeing as I didn't have the guts to ask Luna, I asked Pansy.

I know, I know, Pansy had been horrid towards Luna and I since September, but I just asked her to the stupid party to make her leave me alone. And maybe part of me also wanted to make Luna...notice me, I guess. Maybe even jealous?

Who was I kidding, Luna wouldn't be jealous, she didn't care about me like that.

I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts as I almost ran into a wall. Pansy was leading the way with her hand clasped on my wrist and a fast walk.

I almost wanted to go back to the dungeons, but it was too late now. I'd have to live through another three and a half hours with her in a large room full of people. Yippee.

"Do you like my dress Draco?" Pansy asked in a flirty voice as we slowed down, nearing the source of music and chatter.

"Er-it's great," Was my response. Honestly, it was not at all great. It was like an awkward shade of pink, I couldn't tell if it was hot pink or light pink, it was sort of in between in an unappealing way.

She beamed and I mentally groaned as I thought of how many compliments she'd try to fish out of me tonight.

We both walked in the Great Hall, Pansy smiling widely at my side as I tried to hide from everyone. Maybe I could ditch her and find Luna, talk to her for a while instead.

That hope quickly vanished as my date gripped my arm tighter and led us through knots of people, stopping by one of her friends to talk.

I looked around, needing an escape.

Then I saw Luna.

She was about ten feet away. It was like we both turned to each other at the same time. Suddenly she was the only person in the world. We made eye contact and I glanced her over.

Luna had her long blonde hair over one shoulder. Her wild curls had been tamed into ringlets, a braid here and there too. There were blue and silver sparkles in it to match her dress.

The dress was a dark blue. It was sleeveless and went past her knees by just a few inches. The bodice was thin and outlined with several small, silver beads. The skirt started above her hips and wasn't too full, but it was wider than the bodice and every few inches the fabric bundled up every few inches.

She also had makeup on, highlighting her big, lovely eyes and showing off her long lashes. Her eyeshadow matched her dress; her blush and lipstick was the same color of light pink.

All in all, she was stunning. Beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. All that plus her natural looks made her look amazing.

My knees were weak and I smiled at her.

She looked like she was about to smile back, then she froze. Her eyes moved to Pansy, who I forgot was there, and widened. I watched as she backed up a few steps, then turned and ran out of the hall.

Her friend, one of the twins I think, had walked up just then with plates of food and was almost knocked over by Luna. She looked thoroughly confused as she watched Luna run out. She was about to go after her, and so was I, when she caught sight of me.

Her eyes narrowed and she marched up to me, shoving the plates into a confused student's arms.

"Did you see that?" She demanded in a dangerous tone. Even though she was shorter than me she scared me.

"Well, uh, yeah," I backed up, glancing sideways to find that Pansy was absorbed in a conversation with another Slytherin, her hand finally off my arm.

"What happened?" The twin glared.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure. I just was looking around and I saw her. I smiled at her, but she saw Pansy and ran out."

I left out the part of me being absolutely stunned by her appearance. But I was also confused. Why did Pansy upset her?

Then it all made sense. Pansy had been a bully to us.

"I need to find her," Brianna declared.

"No, let me!" I offered. She raised an eyebrow. "I care about her too, okay? Maybe more than a friend!"

As soon as I said it it was too late. I had let it out. Now she knew that I liked Luna. We were both frozen.

Audrey, I think was her name, walked up to us as her date went to the punch bowl.

"What's going on, Brianna?" She inquired.

The twin, who was apparently Brianna, quickly explained in a whisper to Audrey. I hoped she left out the part of me confessing that I cared for Luna more than a friend. I was such an idiot for letting that out. The weird part was, it felt kind of good to finally say it aloud. If only it was to Luna's face.

Brianna finished talking. Audrey nodded and Brianna ran out of the hall after Luna.

Audrey put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Way to go."

"Look," I held up my hands. "I'll just go talk to her, explain that Pansy isn't really my friend now, or even my girlfriend, I basically had no choice but to take her. Obviously Luna's upset since Pansy bullied us in the past."

She stared at me, disbelievingly, for a moment.

"Boys!" She finally cried, frustrated. "They understand _nothing_!"

"What am I missing?" I asked, bewildered.

Audrey shook her head. "Everything."

I sighed. "Can I just go and find Luna please? I need to talk to her."

Audrey literally pushed me back when I stepped forward. "No."

She looked around and motioned someone over with two frantic waves and three snaps.

Cho Chang-or I guess _Professor_ Chang- hurried over with the other twin.

"I got the code," Cho nodded. "What's wrong?"

Audrey beckoned them closer and whispered an explanation to them. I sighed, making sure that Pansy was still a few feet away and wasn't paying attention. She had started dancing with another guy already. What a great date she was.

"Cho, Maddie, we have to keep guard until Brianna gets back with Luna," Audrey finished, this time not whispering.

"Keep guard? Will you please just tell me what I did?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Cho looked up. "No."

They formed a triangle around me. I was a prisoner.

Even though I could've overpowered them easily, I knew defeat when I saw it. So I just crossed my arms defiantly and hoped that Luna was okay.

**~Luna's PoV~**

I heard footsteps outside the door so I pushed myself farther into the shadows of the empty classroom and wiped my eyes with a tissue I had summoned.

The footsteps stopped and I held my breath. Then the door turned and I knew I was trapped.

"Luna?" A soft voice whispered.

I knew that voice, I knew who it was. I was honestly glad she had found me.

I sniffed but didn't look up.

Brianna came over to where I was sitting on a desk and wrapped me into a hug. I hugged her back, tightly, biting my lip so as not to start crying again.

"Luna, it's okay, don't worry about it," She assured me. Past the consoling voice I could sense she was surprised to find me in such a state. I was surprised with myself, I wasn't usually very emotional like this. Now I was a heartbroken mess.

"It's just a boy, he's not worth getting upset over," She continued.

I sat up, shocked. "You know I like him?"

She nodded. "I could tell."

"Was it really that obvious?" I mumbled.

"Oh no, it wasn't obvious at all, not with someone like you, but once Draco told me that he smiled and you ran out from seeing Pansy, I guessed."

"Yes, I saw her as his date and it upset me. You talked to Draco?"

"Yep. I scared the story out of him."

I laughed, then stopped. "What should I do?"

Brianna thought for a moment. "I say you go back in there. Maybe he'll talk to you. Give it a chance."

I had no better ideas so I nodded and stood up. "You're right. I can't hide forever. I'll just go out there and have fun."

"That's the spirit! One more thing, just so you know, Audrey is keeping guard over Draco until we get back so he doesn't cause any more trouble until we get back. I told her to get Cho and Maddie too."

I laughed again, feeling better. "Thank you. Do you think they know I like him too?"

She shrugged. "I have a feeling they figured it out."

"Okay," I smiled. "I'm ready to go back."

"Wait! Before we go I need to fix your makeup!"

I rolled my eyes but I actually didn't mind, my mascara had smeared from the tears.

A few minutes later we stepped out of the room, and I felt a lot better.

"Thank you," I told Brianna. "You sure know how to make me feel better."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

When we went into the Great Hall again, I was immediately surrounded by Maddie, Cho and Audrey. I felt my mood improve even more by their presence. Soon we were joined by Ginny and Hermione.

The twins left to get pudding and I explained to the two Gryffindors what had happened.

"Wait," Hermione held up her hand. "Do you like Draco?"

All the girls leaned forward, eager to hear my confirmation or denial.

I barely hesitated. They were my friends after all, they deserved to know.

"Yes," I answered simply and Cho and Audrey both squealed. Ginny seemed like she was thinking whether to be excited or not, and Hermione looked uncertain.

"Luna-" Hermione began, but she was interrupted by the twins who came running towards us, almost tripping over their long silver dresses.

"Luna! Draco asked us to find you, he said he wanted to dance with you!" Brianna and Maddie shouted together.

"What? He does?" I asked, bewildered. I still thought he saw me as a friend.

"Yes! He needs to talk to you too!" They were both bouncing up and down.

I smiled, following them through the crowd to find the Slytherin.

We were near the middle of the Great Hall when we found him.

"There he-! Oh..." Maddie stopped in her tracks.

I ran into her but she didn't seem to notice. Frowning, I moved between her and Brianna to see what they were staring at.

My breathing stopped.

There was Draco. Kissing Pansy.

I didn't know how long this had been happening, but the second I realized what was going on Draco pushed her away.

"What was that for, Parkinson?" He roared.

"What do you mean? You kissed me first!" Pansy shrieked.

"I did not! I-" Draco stopped as soon as he saw me. His eyes widened. "Luna..."

I shook my head and for the second time that evening I turned to run out of the hall.

"Wait! Luna!"

Everyone that had been dancing now stopped to watch the drama. My feeling of happiness and excitement was once again replaced with betrayal and sadness. I felt tears threatening to spill over and things became blurry. I ran into a cluster of people.

Before I could recover and run past them, someone grabbed onto my wrist. Their touch shot electricity through my body, like shocking your finger on a doorknob.

I whirled around, trying to wriggle out of their grip. I looked to see Draco was the one grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go Draco," I calmly requested.

"No, Luna, let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? You kissed her, okay, now leave me alone."

"Wait! Just can I-"

"I understand Draco, you like her, not me, now I-"

He interrupted me by meeting my lips with his.

My eyes widened at first, then they closed. His lips were soft and perfect. Everything seemed to stop. Time froze. Suddenly my anger went away. The music and the chatter and the crowd melted away. It was just him and I.

After a few seconds, we both pulled back.

Everyone was silent. They had been struck speechless from the sight of our Weird Sisters started a new song to try to get people dancing again, but nobody moved.

"Wow," I finally breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Just to be clear, yes, Luna did get upset that Draco took Pansy to the party, even a little jealous! And then they kissed! :D Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks lovelies!**


	15. After the Party

I only had eyes for Draco. Both of us were just looking at each other, pleasantly surprised by what had just happened.

He _did_ have feelings for me. Just like I did for him.

I smiled at him. He grinned weakly. Someone let out a wolf whistle.

A hand grabbed me by the elbow and started to pull away. Frowning, I glanced behind me to see the hand belonged to Audrey.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Come on Luna," She replied through gritted teeth. "We're leaving."

The silent students were all listening to our conversation.

"Leaving? But it's only 11 o'clock," I told her, not wanting to leave now.

"Come on," Was all she said.

I shrugged and gave Draco an apologetic glance. He was still rooted in place. Pansy was recovering from the shock of the kiss and approached him. I turned around and walked forward next to Audrey before I could find out what happened.

Audrey still had a grasp on my arm, and she marched me right out of the hall. Cho, Ginny, Hermione and the twins all followed too. They all had surprised expressions, Hermione's eyes were so wide it was funny, but I didn't laugh. I felt like I was under arrest, being lead out of the hall. Now I could hear Pansy's shrilly voice, no doubt yelling at Draco.

We were all silent as we walked on through the castle. At first I wasn't sure where we were going, but then I recognized the path to Ravenclaw tower.

Sure enough, we stood in front of the entrance to the common room moments later.

"What is broken every time it's spoken?" The eagle knocker sang.

I quickly figured out the irony almost made me laugh, but I bit my lip to keep from doing so.

"Silence," Audrey answered.

"Correct."

The door opened and we all walked inside.

Audrey walked me over to an armchair and pushed me down so I was sitting on it. Then she and the others formed a semicircle around me. Everyone was looking at me expectantly, except Ginny, who was admiring the common room.

"Well?" Audrey asked after a few moments.

"Well what?" I questioned innocently.

"What just happened?" Cho demanded.

"You all saw it, you were there," I replied, playing with a curl in my hair.

"Look, Luna, here is what we are all thinking: a boy made you run out of the Great Hall crying. Then he says he has to talk to you. We find said boy mouth to mouth with one Pansy Parkinson, and seconds later you are in her place," Hermione explained.

"He has a name you know," I told her in a sing-song voice.

"Luna, that's not the point! You see, Draco broke your heart twice in one night and suddenly you kiss him!" Audrey was near hysterics.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me," I stated.

Audrey cried out in frustration.

"But you kissed him back," Cho pointed out.

Audrey perked up. "Yes, you did! You didn't push him away or anything!"

I frowned. "I thought you guys were happy when I told you that I liked him."

"That was until he kissed another girl and you within a minute!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I think you all are missing something very important," I told them, leaning forward in my armchair. "We saw him kissing Pansy, but then he pushed her away and was angry with her. Draco shouted 'what was that for?' and Pansy was like 'you kissed me first!' and Draco told her 'no I didn't!'"

"You didn't seem to think much of it when you were about to run off!" Hermione scoffed.

"I didn't. All I saw when I got there was him kissing Pansy. I was too upset to listen to him. But now it makes sense! Pansy must have kissed him and he didn't want her too!"

The others seemed to think about it for a few moments.

"But Luna, what if he kissed her first and made it look like she did?" Hermione suggested.

I let out a frustrated groan. "Why are you so determined to make him the bad guy?"

"Because, Luna! Because he was a Death Eater, because he was horrid to us for six years and suddenly he's 'changed', because you are one of my best friends and I don't want you getting hurt by him!"

"He won't hurt me, Hermione, he's my friend and I trust him. People can change."

Nobody spoke.

"What do you three think?" I asked Ginny and the twins. They had been taking no part of this conversation and were standing a few feet away from everybody.

The twins exchanged looks and shrugged.

Ginny spoke up. "I say Luna talks to Draco tomorrow. Find out what really happened between him and Pansy. Then go from there."

After a few moments everyone agreed that that was the best idea.

"So I'll talk to him tomorrow, okay? Then we can meet up and I'll tell you all what he said," I promised them.

They all nodded.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled. I'm going to bed now," I stood up and walked towards my dormitory. "Goodnight and Merry Christmas!"

**~Draco's PoV~**

I did it. I kissed Luna Lovegood. In front of most of the school.

The kiss had been wonderful, better than I could even describe. And now I knew for sure that she liked me to. I was wrong earlier. She did have feelings for me.

That's all I could think of as I watched her friends escort her out of the hall.

Seconds later I was pulled out of my thoughts as Pansy slapped me across the face.

I recoiled, surprised.

"What the heck?" I asked Pansy.

"How dare you, Draco Malfoy! How dare you take me here as your date and kiss someone else! You humiliated me!"

I glared. "You danced with about a dozen other boys! You deserved it too, after you kissed me and you knew I didn't want you too!"

Headmistress McGonagall came up to us.

"Miss Parkinson, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?" Pansy shrieked. "What about him?"

"I was just about to leave anyways," I snap at her before walking out of the Great Hall, which had once again began buzzing with talk and couples started to dance again.

I considered going after Luna, but I decided not too. We could both digest what happened overnight, I'd talk to her tomorrow.

Luna. Just thinking about her lifted my spirits once again and I felt as if I had just kissed her.

She liked me back. More than a friend. It wasn't just a hopeless cause, she cared about me.

How long though? How long had she liked me for? As long as I had, or longer?

One thing was for sure, we'd talk about it later.

Maybe we could even start officially dating.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review! **


	16. The Next Morning

**A/N: Late update, I know, I am so sorry! Anyways, I rewrote this chapter six times, starting it a various times of the day and week and it took a while for me to settle on this. I am not completely happy with it, the beginning isn't the best, but I hope you like it anyways! Also I know next to nothing about dresses so I did my best describing Luna's, I'll leave a link to the picture that I had in mind when I wrote about it in my profile! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sad face.**

* * *

**~Luna's PoV~**

I felt so different, so weird, as I stepped into the entrance hall with the other Ravenclaws. I was wearing makeup and a dress with my hair all fancy. That was not like me.

The fifth through seventh years (plus Brianna and Maddie) in our dorm had all gotten ready together. We took up a whole four hours to get ready for the Christmas party. We did our hair, nails, makeup and got into our dresses, talking and laughing while we did.

I saw many people glance at me, widen their eyes, and turn back to whisper to their friends. I beamed, tonight I felt something, I felt special.

It would've been more special to share it with Draco, but I had no chance.

As I thought of Draco I looked around the noisy, crowded entrance hall for him, but did not see him.

I wasn't even sure if he was coming. Last I checked (Friday) he didn't have a date, and it'd be hard to get one last-minute.

Frowning, I turned my attention as a clock chimed eight o'clock. The doors to the Great Hall opened up and a mass of students flooded inside.

My breath hitched as I caught sight of the beautiful room, but I kept walking as I admired it.

I hadn't gone to the Yule Ball as I was a third year then and nobody asked me to go with them, but I was pretty sure that it had looked a lot like this.

Mistletoe and ivy hung all around the hall. The floor and the walls were tinted with a silver frost that looked like snow, and the ceiling showed the likely chance of it to start snowing outside soon. Fairylights danced in the several Christmas trees in the hall, and lanterns floated above our heads instead of candles.

Harry had told me that at the Yule Ball they had a feast before they danced, but it was different with this event. Against one wall of the Great Hall was a very long table, piled with punch bowls and puddings and plates of turkey and such.

Brianna and I walked around as we waited for everyone to arrive. There wasn't much dancing yet, mainly just clumps of people with their dates or their friends. I smiled at Audrey and Terry as they approached.

"Hey!" Audrey cheered. Her dress was purple and long, it matched Terry's suit.

There was no dress code really, so mostly everyone decided to wear muggle dresses and suits.

"Hello," I answered absentmindedly. I was watching the mistletoe for any signs of Nargles. You could never be too careful.

"Bit awkward, don't you think? Everyone just standing around?" Brianna wondered aloud.

Audrey nodded. "If this continues for another ten minutes I bet the teachers will start to spell us into dancing."

We watched as people started dancing to the Weird Sisters playing on a stage where the teachers' table usually was. Luckily, no one was forced to dance by a professor.

Audrey and Terry joined the dancing couples Brianna and I continued to stand around near a wall. We talked and watched the dance until she got hungry and left to grab the two of us plates.

While she was gone my eyes drifted from the mistletoe to once again search for Draco.

I sighed in defeat when I didn't find him. Where on earth was he? I was really hoping he would come.

I shook my head. No. It didn't matter.

I wondered if there were wrackspurts in the ivy.

**~Draco's PoV~**

After a half hour I could stall no longer. If I took another minute to "get ready" I wouldn't be surprised if she knocked down the door.

I undid the lock and swung the door open, the banging of her fists stopping immediately.

"Finally," She grumbled, yet in a sugary sweet tone. "We've got to go, we're late! Hurry, we've missed so much!"

"Yes Pansy," I mumbled.

'Why did I ask her to be my date?' I questioned myself mentally for the millionth time that day.

Well, I didn't _really_ ask her.

I was sitting by the fire on Saturday when she flung herself on me, apologizing for how cruel she had been for the past few months and how she was going to change now. I had just sighed and asked what she wanted. She sat up, only slightly disgruntled by my reaction, and pouted on how her date to the party had been confined to the hospital wing for a few days and wouldn't make it to the party. I decided that it would be better to go with someone than alone, and seeing as I didn't have the guts to ask Luna, I asked Pansy.

I know, I know, Pansy had been horrid towards Luna and I since September, but I just asked her to the stupid party to make her leave me alone. And maybe part of me also wanted to make Luna...notice me, I guess. Maybe even jealous?

Who was I kidding, Luna wouldn't be jealous, she didn't care about me like that.

I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts as I almost ran into a wall. Pansy was leading the way with her hand clasped on my wrist and a fast walk.

I almost wanted to go back to the dungeons, but it was too late now. I'd have to live through another three and a half hours with her in a large room full of people. Yippee.

"Do you like my dress Draco?" Pansy asked in a flirty voice as we slowed down, nearing the source of music and chatter.

"Er-it's great," Was my response. Honestly, it was not at all great. It was like an awkward shade of pink, I couldn't tell if it was hot pink or light pink, it was sort of in between in an unappealing way.

She beamed and I mentally groaned as I thought of how many compliments she'd try to fish out of me tonight.

We both walked in the Great Hall, Pansy smiling widely at my side as I tried to hide from everyone. Maybe I could ditch her and find Luna, talk to her for a while instead.

That hope quickly vanished as my date gripped my arm tighter and led us through knots of people, stopping by one of her friends to talk.

I looked around, needing an escape.

Then I saw Luna.

She was about ten feet away. It was like we both turned to each other at the same time. Suddenly she was the only person in the world. We made eye contact and I glanced her over.

Luna had her long blonde hair over one shoulder. Her wild curls had been tamed into ringlets, a braid here and there too. There were blue and silver sparkles in it to match her dress.

The dress was a dark blue. It was sleeveless and went past her knees by just a few inches. The bodice was thin and outlined with several small, silver beads. The skirt started above her hips and wasn't too full, but it was wider than the bodice and every few inches the fabric bundled up every few inches.

She also had makeup on, highlighting her big, lovely eyes and showing off her long lashes. Her eyeshadow matched her dress; her blush and lipstick was the same color of light pink.

All in all, she was stunning. Beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. All that plus her natural looks made her look amazing.

My knees were weak and I smiled at her.

She looked like she was about to smile back, then she froze. Her eyes moved to Pansy, who I forgot was there, and widened. I watched as she backed up a few steps, then turned and ran out of the hall.

Her friend, one of the twins I think, had walked up just then with plates of food and was almost knocked over by Luna. She looked thoroughly confused as she watched Luna run out. She was about to go after her, and so was I, when she caught sight of me.

Her eyes narrowed and she marched up to me, shoving the plates into a confused student's arms.

"Did you see that?" She demanded in a dangerous tone. Even though she was shorter than me she scared me.

"Well, uh, yeah," I backed up, glancing sideways to find that Pansy was absorbed in a conversation with another Slytherin, her hand finally off my arm.

"What happened?" The twin glared.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure. I just was looking around and I saw her. I smiled at her, but she saw Pansy and ran out."

I left out the part of me being absolutely stunned by her appearance. But I was also confused. Why did Pansy upset her?

Then it all made sense. Pansy had been a bully to us.

"I need to find her," Brianna declared.

"No, let me!" I offered. She raised an eyebrow. "I care about her too, okay? Maybe more than a friend!"

As soon as I said it it was too late. I had let it out. Now she knew that I liked Luna. We were both frozen.

Audrey, I think was her name, walked up to us as her date went to the punch bowl.

"What's going on, Brianna?" She inquired.

The twin, who was apparently Brianna, quickly explained in a whisper to Audrey. I hoped she left out the part of me confessing that I cared for Luna more than a friend. I was such an idiot for letting that out. The weird part was, it felt kind of good to finally say it aloud. If only it was to Luna's face.

Brianna finished talking. Audrey nodded and Brianna ran out of the hall after Luna.

Audrey put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Way to go."

"Look," I held up my hands. "I'll just go talk to her, explain that Pansy isn't really my friend now, or even my girlfriend, I basically had no choice but to take her. Obviously Luna's upset since Pansy bullied us in the past."

She stared at me, disbelievingly, for a moment.

"Boys!" She finally cried, frustrated. "They understand _nothing_!"

"What am I missing?" I asked, bewildered.

Audrey shook her head. "Everything."

I sighed. "Can I just go and find Luna please? I need to talk to her."

Audrey literally pushed me back when I stepped forward. "No."

She looked around and motioned someone over with two frantic waves and three snaps.

Cho Chang-or I guess _Professor_ Chang- hurried over with the other twin.

"I got the code," Cho nodded. "What's wrong?"

Audrey beckoned them closer and whispered an explanation to them. I sighed, making sure that Pansy was still a few feet away and wasn't paying attention. She had started dancing with another guy already. What a great date she was.

"Cho, Maddie, we have to keep guard until Brianna gets back with Luna," Audrey finished, this time not whispering.

"Keep guard? Will you please just tell me what I did?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Cho looked up. "No."

They formed a triangle around me. I was a prisoner.

Even though I could've overpowered them easily, I knew defeat when I saw it. So I just crossed my arms defiantly and hoped that Luna was okay.

**~Luna's PoV~**

I heard footsteps outside the door so I pushed myself farther into the shadows of the empty classroom and wiped my eyes with a tissue I had summoned.

The footsteps stopped and I held my breath. Then the door turned and I knew I was trapped.

"Luna?" A soft voice whispered.

I knew that voice, I knew who it was. I was honestly glad she had found me.

I sniffed but didn't look up.

Brianna came over to where I was sitting on a desk and wrapped me into a hug. I hugged her back, tightly, biting my lip so as not to start crying again.

"Luna, it's okay, don't worry about it," She assured me. Past the consoling voice I could sense she was surprised to find me in such a state. I was surprised with myself, I wasn't usually very emotional like this. Now I was a heartbroken mess.

"It's just a boy, he's not worth getting upset over," She continued.

I sat up, shocked. "You know I like him?"

She nodded. "I could tell."

"Was it really that obvious?" I mumbled.

"Oh no, it wasn't obvious at all, not with someone like you, but once Draco told me that he smiled and you ran out from seeing Pansy, I guessed."

"Yes, I saw her as his date and it upset me. You talked to Draco?"

"Yep. I scared the story out of him."

I laughed, then stopped. "What should I do?"

Brianna thought for a moment. "I say you go back in there. Maybe he'll talk to you. Give it a chance."

I had no better ideas so I nodded and stood up. "You're right. I can't hide forever. I'll just go out there and have fun."

"That's the spirit! One more thing, just so you know, Audrey is keeping guard over Draco until we get back so he doesn't cause any more trouble until we get back. I told her to get Cho and Maddie too."

I laughed again, feeling better. "Thank you. Do you think they know I like him too?"

She shrugged. "I have a feeling they figured it out."

"Okay," I smiled. "I'm ready to go back."

"Wait! Before we go I need to fix your makeup!"

I rolled my eyes but I actually didn't mind, my mascara had smeared from the tears.

A few minutes later we stepped out of the room, and I felt a lot better.

"Thank you," I told Brianna. "You sure know how to make me feel better."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

When we went into the Great Hall again, I was immediately surrounded by Maddie, Cho and Audrey. I felt my mood improve even more by their presence. Soon we were joined by Ginny and Hermione.

The twins left to get pudding and I explained to the two Gryffindors what had happened.

"Wait," Hermione held up her hand. "Do you like Draco?"

All the girls leaned forward, eager to hear my confirmation or denial.

I barely hesitated. They were my friends after all, they deserved to know.

"Yes," I answered simply and Cho and Audrey both squealed. Ginny seemed like she was thinking whether to be excited or not, and Hermione looked uncertain.

"Luna-" Hermione began, but she was interrupted by the twins who came running towards us, almost tripping over their long silver dresses.

"Luna! Draco asked us to find you, he said he wanted to dance with you!" Brianna and Maddie shouted together.

"What? He does?" I asked, bewildered. I still thought he saw me as a friend.

"Yes! He needs to talk to you too!" They were both bouncing up and down.

I smiled, following them through the crowd to find the Slytherin.

We were near the middle of the Great Hall when we found him.

"There he-! Oh..." Maddie stopped in her tracks.

I ran into her but she didn't seem to notice. Frowning, I moved between her and Brianna to see what they were staring at.

My breathing stopped.

There was Draco. Kissing Pansy.

I didn't know how long this had been happening, but the second I realized what was going on Draco pushed her away.

"What was that for, Parkinson?" He roared.

"What do you mean? You kissed me first!" Pansy shrieked.

"I did not! I-" Draco stopped as soon as he saw me. His eyes widened. "Luna..."

I shook my head and for the second time that evening I turned to run out of the hall.

"Wait! Luna!"

Everyone that had been dancing now stopped to watch the drama. My feeling of happiness and excitement was once again replaced with betrayal and sadness. I felt tears threatening to spill over and things became blurry. I ran into a cluster of people.

Before I could recover and run past them, someone grabbed onto my wrist. Their touch shot electricity through my body, like shocking your finger on a doorknob.

I whirled around, trying to wriggle out of their grip. I looked to see Draco was the one grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go Draco," I calmly requested.

"No, Luna, let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? You kissed her, okay, now leave me alone."

"Wait! Just can I-"

"I understand Draco, you like her, not me, now I-"

He interrupted me by meeting my lips with his.

My eyes widened at first, then they closed. His lips were soft and perfect. Everything seemed to stop. Time froze. Suddenly my anger went away. The music and the chatter and the crowd melted away. It was just him and I.

After a few seconds, we both pulled back.

Everyone was silent. They had been struck speechless from the sight of our Weird Sisters started a new song to try to get people dancing again, but nobody moved.

"Wow," I finally breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Just to be clear, yes, Luna did get upset that Draco took Pansy to the party, even a little jealous! And then they kissed! :D Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks lovelies!**


End file.
